La madurez de Sherlock
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: AU!Sherlock Holmes abandonó la casa de sus padres con la esperanza de lograr ser un detective consultor. Sabía que le costaría trabajo hacerse un nombre pero jamás pensó que le podría costar la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que sigan. Este fic contiene lenguaje soez, violencia y tendrá una violación (aunque esta no será explícita), quedan avisados.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

Cuando Sherlock Holmes abandonó la casa familiar tenía 23 años. Una discusión bastante fuerte con su padre y con su hermano mayor había provocado que la abandonara precipitadamente. El Señor Holmes quería que Sherlock entrara en la misma universidad en la que había estado su hermano, que estudiara algo decente y que se asegurara un puesto junto a Mycroft en el gobierno, lo más cerca de la corona. Y Sherlock se había negado.

Debido a que sus sueños no se asemejaban a los de su padre, este le había puesto un ultimátum:

_"Mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás y estudiarás lo que yo diga. Si quieres ser un patético detective consultor, profesión que no existe, lo harás lejos de aquí."_

Y dicho esto, Sherlock había hecho sus maletas y se había ido de aquella casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Estuvo varios días viviendo en la calle, sin apenas dormir y sin comer. Su hermano Mycroft había ido a buscarle, había intentado razonar con él y le había dado un cheque de diez mil libras antes de marcharse. Cheque que Sherlock rompió ya que veía que su propio orgullo se heriría si lo aceptaba.

Una mujer, que Sherlock conocía como Señora Hudson, fue bastante amable con él y aunque solía ser reacio acercarse a desconocidos, aquella mujer empezó a darle algo de comer y algunas libras sueltas, incluso le dejaba usar el baño que tenía en su pequeña cafetería. Poco tiempo después, le dio un empleo en esa misma tienda atendiendo al personal. Vale que no fuera el sueño de Sherlock, que él prefería ayudar a la policía de Scotland Yard, pero aquella señora había sido tan amable y necesitaba tanto el dinero, que lo aceptó.

Su horario era de siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde, pero aquel sueldo que ganaba le permitió alquilarse un piso en Downs Park. No era el barrio más seguro de Londres pero tenía un lugar donde poder dormir sin miedo a despertar de las peores maneras posibles.

Su piso no era muy grande. Justo al entrar, a la izquierda había una cocina minúscula cuyo contenido era una nevera de diez años de antigüedad, un fregadero y dos encimeras, una de ella ocupadas por la escasa vajilla que tenía solo para él. Por suerte las encimeras estaban sobre dos muebles con cajones y allí Sherlock guardaba todo aquello que no se podía guardar en el frigorífico. Tenía una ventana que daba al ojo patio.

La habitación frente a la cocina tenía el baño. Tenía lo indispensable, un plato de ducha, un inodoro y un lavabo. Justo por encima del lavabo había colgado un espejo. El baño no tenía ventilación.

El salón, como era normal, era la habitación más grande. Tenía una tele pequeña y de colores difusos sobre un mueble poco estable. Enfrente, un sofá de dos plazas algo agujereado. Por el suelo Sherlock tenía esparcido todo lo que había reunido desde su huida de casa. Libros viejos que se había encontrado en la calle y una cantidad enorme de periódicos. En la pared de enfrente, había una ventana grande que iluminaba todo el salón. Daba al callejón trasero donde Sherlock podía ver como chavales de once o doce años fumaban cigarrillos mientras se excusaban del colegio.

Por las noches, desde su habitación que estaba justo al lado y solo tenía un colchón tirado en el suelo junto a su maleta con ropa, podía escuchar la vida sexual de muchas personas en ese mismo callejón. De vez en cuando también escuchaba a camellos hablar sobre los trapicheos que llevaban, sobre que policías le ayudaban un poco en el tema...

—Sherlock, querido, ¿por qué no pruebas a entrar en la academia de policía? —preguntó la señora Hudson un día mientras Sherlock estaba en su pausa de la comida —. Tienes un porte atlético, seguro que pasarías las pruebas y llegarías a ser un buen agente. Podrías estar más cerca de los inspectores.

—Podría ser Señora Hudson —le dijo Sherlock con media sonrisa —. Pero es poco para mí, me gustaría utilizar mis capacidades de manera directa hasta que llegue a Inspector podrían pasar diez años. Además, la academia es demasiado cara —se explicó mientras mordía su magdalena.

—Bueno, tengo unos ahorros que... —comentó la mujer pensativa.

—No se preocupe señora Hudson, en serió, no me interesa ser policía —le dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

— ¿Sabes? Quizás si echaras una mano en algún caso podrían pedirte más ayuda —comentó.

—No puedo acercarme a los escenarios del crimen e ir dando órdenes, ¿no cree? La gente pensaría que soy yo quien los comete...

—No me refería a eso —dijo la mujer divertida y señaló a una mesa del pequeño café —. ¿Ves a ese hombre? —le preguntó.

Sherlock alzó un poco los ojos y lo miró. El hombre que vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa a rayas tenía un donut en su mano izquierda, un café en la derecha y miraba con verdadero espanto los papeles que tenía justo enfrente.

—Es policía —le dijo la señora Hudson —. Se llama Greg Lestrade —le dijo —. Por lo que me ha comentado su madre, hace poco que lo han nombrado inspector. Podrías hablar con él.

Sherlock tosió.

— ¿Y que le digo? "¿Hola me llamo Sherlock Holmes y creo que podría ser bastante útil en la resolución de casos a pesar de que sirva cafés?" —comentó en voz alta.

Quizás demasiado alta porque el policía alzó la cabeza de sus papeles y le miró.

— ¿Tienes alguna experiencia? —preguntó el hombre.

Sherlock lo miró sorprendido.

—No señor. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad.

Lestrade rodó los ojos, por un atisbo de esperanza que tenía...

—Pero es bastante bueno analizando todo aquello que se encuentra a su alrededor, Greg —le dijo la señora Hudson —. Quizás deberías de darle una oportunidad, que te ayude de manera extraoficial... Así podrías comprobar si es bueno o no.

Greg dudó, pero dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vale. De todas maneras no podrá ponerse peor el asunto —murmuró haciendo un poco de sitio para que Sherlock observara —. ¿Te puedo llamar Sherlock?

—Sí, señor Lestrade.

—Lestrade solamente —dijo sonriéndole mientras le pasaba todos los informes policiales que había en la mesa.

Y fue así como Sherlock, poco a poco, fue ayudando a la policía de Scotland Yard en sus casos.

Ese mismo día, cuando llegó a casa encontró su puerta llena de grafitis y arañazos. Había esvásticas dibujadas, intentos de la misma y habían escrito con spray rosa "Marica", "Maricón" y "Estás muerto".

El gesto de Sherlock se torció, desde que se mudó había recibido insultos y amenazas de esa índole, pero no le había preocupado lo mas mínimo. Pero que dañaran la puerta de su casa… Se acercó a la madera y acarició la pintura con los dedos. Estaba seca y dado cual era el material, no podía quitarlo con agua y jabón. Tendría que pintar la puerta o en su defecto, cambiarla. Y no podía permitirse ninguna de las dos cosas.

Suspiró profundamente y entró en casa. Tras cerrar la puerta, fue directamente a la cama, se tiró al colchón y se tapó completamente incluida su cabeza. Apretó los ojos. Minutos más tarde se quedó dormido.

Durante esa semana vio a Lestrade todos los días. El hombre se acercaba a la cafetería cuando Sherlock acababa su turno, le enseñaba parte de las pruebas y tomaba anotaciones de todo lo que decía. El domingo, después de que Lestrade le enseñara la última tanda de pruebas, Sherlock logró identificar quienes eran los vendedores, los sitios donde solían operar y donde estaban los laboratorios.

En realidad solo le fueron necesarios tres días, pero quiso averiguar cosas por su cuenta y asegurarse de todo. Una vez el caso se hubo resuelto, Lestrade le invitó a comer. No le apetecía demasiado, porque seguramente estaría cargado de charlas triviales pero Lestrade se llevó a la comida, informes de casos antiguos que no habían resueltos y hablaron casi todo el tiempo de ellos.

Llegó más tarde de lo usual a casa dado que se quedó con el inspector hasta tarde tomando una copa mientras hablaban de asesinos de años 90. No solía trasnochar debido a la gente que merodeaba alrededor del edificio a esas horas, igualmente no les tenía miedo.

Un grupo de seis chavales, estaban en la puerta. Sherlock reconoció a tres de ellos ya que vivían en su bloque, los otros no vivían allí pero supuso que serían amigos. En cuanto llegó a la puerta un chaval de metro ochenta y pelo castaño rapado que fumaba un cigarrillo, le cortó el paso. Sherlock no dijo nada, se movió hacia la derecha y el chaval se volvió a interponer en el camino.

— ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar? —preguntó Sherlock.

El chaval no se apartó. Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y le echó el humo en el rostro.

—Tú eres el marica del tercero, ¿no? —preguntó el chaval.

El grupo se rió, Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—"El marica", vaya, te has currado el insulto —comentó.

— ¿Y acaso no lo eres? —dijo el chaval divertido.

—Eh… No —respondió Sherlock — ¿No lo serás tú? ¿Y qué por eso me lo estés preguntando?

El puñetazo que le propinó el chaval no lo vio venir, lo recibió en todo el ojo y eso lo desestabilizó. Lo devolvió con toda la fuerza que pudo, notando algo roto tanto en sus dedos como en el pómulo del chaval. Luego, no pudo hacer nada. Dos de los chavales le cogieron de los brazos y los dos restantes comenzaron a propinarle golpes.

Dios, dolía, dolía muchísimo pero el orgullo le pudo y no se quejó. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que pararan. Cuando notó una patada en sus costillas gruñó y lo soltaron. Los escuchó irse corriendo y allí se quedó. Tendido en el suelo, de costado, acariciándose uno de los lados con su mano sana.

Estuvo allí un rato, no se paró a mirar cuanto tiempo pero cuando se le pasó un poco el dolor fue capaz de levantarse y subir a su piso. Se metió en el baño y encendió la luz. Tras desnudarse, puso la mano sana en las costillas y la fue acariciando.

Bien. No había nada roto, solo parecía un golpe bastante fuerte. No era necesario acudir al médico. Se examinó el rostro en el espejo y bufó. Aquel ojo lo tendría hinchado una semana por lo menos y morado varias semanas más. Escupió la sangre en el lavabo de la herida que se había producido al morderse la lengua, luego, se miró la mano. El dedo anular parecía dislocado, así que se tiró fuerte de él para ponerlo en su lugar.

Si al día siguiente seguía doliéndole se pasaría por el hospital antes de llegar al trabajo a que le colocaran una célula.

Tras ducharse, se secó y se fue a dormir. Esperaba tener credibilidad como ayudante de la policía y así tener un trabajo como detective que lo pudiera mantener mejor económicamente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó agitado. Unas pesadillas lo habían acosado durante la noche y despertó de golpe a las seis de la mañana, quince minutos antes de que sonara el despertador. Suspiró y tras incorporarse se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—No debería de dormir tanto —se dijo así mismo mientras se ponía de pie.

Se reconoció de nuevo poco a poco. El golpe en el ojo estaba peor, de un color rojo y muy inflamado, tanto que le dificultaba la visión. El moratón de las costillas se había puesto negro y los dedos de la mano se le habían hinchado, por no quitar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando salió de casa, fue al hospital. No podía permitirse una mala curación de su mano ya que la necesitaba para poder trabajar. Salió de allí una hora más tarde, con la mano vendada y con unos analgésicos bastante fuertes. Al llegar fue directamente a ponerse el delantal que tenía como uniforme.

—Perdone, Señora Hudson —murmuró excusándose —. Siento la tardanza, me he levantado tarde y…

— ¡SHERLOCK! —exclamó esta.

El joven dio un respingo y la miró. La mujer, se acercó a él pálida y con el rostro lleno de preocupación, lo cogió con suavidad del rostro y le miró.

—Sherlock, querido, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó la mujer.

—Me he caído en el baño —murmuró —. Me pasé por el hospital y me han puesto esto —dijo alzando la mano.

—Sherlock Holmes, ¿crees que con los años que tengo me puedes venir con eso? —le preguntó la mujer incrédula.

Sherlock no bajó la mirada, se quedó allí, observando el rostro de la mujer.

—Me he caído en el baño —repitió.

La señora Hudson suspiró y le soltó el rostro.

—Como tu digas, Sherlock, ten cuidado con ese baño, ¿sí? Y vete a casa.

—Pero estoy bien, me encuentro bien —se apresuró ha decir este.

—No atenderás a la gente con ese ojo del tamaño de una manzana, volverás cuando tenga un aspecto más saludable —le amenazó la mujer—. Si no, me asustarás a la clientela.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Sherlock, ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero que le pase algo grave a mi único empleado —le dijo la señora Hudson acariciándole el rostro.

Sherlock asintió, se quitó el delantal y salió de la tienda. No quería que la gente le hiciera ese tipo de favores, le hacía sentirse débil pero… Necesitaba como el comer tomarse esos analgésicos y tenderse en el suelo para que el dolor de costado y de cabeza se le pasara.

En cuanto llegó al piso, hizo lo que había pensado. Cuando se hubo tomado los analgésicos se tumbó en el colchón y cerró los ojos.

Se pasó horas en aquella posición, medio dormido a causa de las drogas. Oh sí, le encantaban las drogas. Hacía que todos los dolores se fueran, incluso el emocional… Sonrió tontamente al techo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

A la hora de la comida, unos golpes sonaron a su puerta. Sherlock, que seguía en esa postura se sobresaltó. ¿Quién llamaría a esas horas? Procedió a ignorarlo. Era su mejor opción porque si era alguien del bloque… Tampoco le apetecía a abrirle.

—¿Señor Holmes? —preguntó la voz de Lestrade detrás de la puerta —. ¿Está ahí? La señora Hudson me dijo donde vivía, vengo a verle…

Sherlock enarcó las cejas sorprendido.

—Un momento —dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Lestrade? ¿Y por qué iría a verlo Lestrade? Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. El inspector le miró y sonrió de medio lado.

—La señora Hudson exageraba, no tienes el ojo tan mal —dijo y sacó de una de las bolsas que llevaba una bolsa de hielo —. Póntelo —dijo poniéndosela en la mano.

Sherlock la observó y miró incrédulo a Lestrade.

—¿Qué haces aquí Lestrade? —preguntó.

—He traído comida china, es hora de comer y vengo a hablar contigo —le dijo.

—Ah… Bueno, pasa —le dijo —. Siéntate ahí en el sofá… No tengo mesa.

Lestrade entró, se sentó en el sofá y sobre el suelo comenzó a dejar la comida. Un paquete envuelto, unos palillos y una cerveza que puso a su derecha para Sherlock, luego puso su comida a la izquierda.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué está aquí? —murmuró Sherlock algo incómodo.

—¡Para celebrarlo! —dijo el hombre mientras abría las latas de cerveza.

—¿El qué hay que celebrar? —susurró Sherlock cogiendo una de las latas.

—Gracias a ti, hemos resuelto el caso. Hemos detenido a los que trabajaban en el laboratorio y estos han delatado inmediatamente la posición de los camellos. En serió, si no llega a ser por ti estaríamos aún jodidos —se sinceró.

Sherlock dibujó meda sonrisa en su rostro y bebió de la cerveza. Sabía que era bueno, lo sabía muy bien pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad para demostrarlo y… Primer intento primer acierto, genial.

—¿Qué le dijiste a los policías?

Lestrade se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Bueno, le estuve hablando de las indagaciones. No les puse tu nombre, de momento creo que no deben de saber quién eres. Podrían pensar mal.

—Sí. Podrían pensar que yo soy quien estaba tras esa droga —murmuró Sherlock antes de empezar a comer dejando le hielo a un lado.

—Además, el sitio donde vives no ayuda —dijo Lestrade —. ¿Sabes la cantidad de vandalismo que hay aquí?

Sherlock enarcó una ceja y se señaló al ojo magullado con los palillos chinos a modo de respuesta.

—Perdón —murmuró Lestrade —. No me di cuenta.

—Es evidente —murmuró Sherlock.

—¿Has puesto una denuncia?

—No me ha pasado nada —aseguró Sherlock.

Lestrade suspiró.

—¿Cómo has conseguido esas habilidades?

—Nací con ellas, supongo.

Lestrade se le quedó observando y sonrió.

—¿Y puedes averiguar cosas de la gente así por las buenas?

—No soy ningún adivino, mi trabajo se basa en llegar a conclusiones y conjeturas a través de la observación.

—Pero suelen ser ciertas.

—Siempre son ciertas.

—¿No te has equivocado nunca? —preguntó Lestrade sorprendido.

—No —respondió Sherlock con terquedad.

Lestrade se limpió con una servilleta y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Adelante —le dijo.

Sherlock levantó la vista de su caja de comida y le observó. Antes de hablar carraspeó y tomó un poco de aire.

—Estás casado. La marca en tu dedo anular me lo dice, es demasiado reciente como para estar divorciado así que supongo que te quitarás el anillo en horario de trabajo probablemente para poner a tu mujer a salvo de aquellos que puedan hacerle daño. Aunque creo que no es un matrimonio feliz. Tu mujer no te presta demasiada atención ya que está demasiado ocupada cuidando de su hija de dos o tres años. ¿Cómo sé que tienes un hijo en casa? Eres diestro pero tienes marcas de rotulador en tu mano derecha o sea que tienes un pequeño en casa que empieza a dibujar, ¿cómos e que es una niña? Los colores son rojo y rosa, muy usados por niñas a esa edad. ¿Por qué no he dicho vuestra? De haber sido tuya probablemente me hubieras contado alguna anécdota de ella, es lo que suelen hacer los padres orgullosos. Sé que soy un desconocido pero confías en mí gracias a la señora Hudson, sabes que soy de fiar pero igualmente no hablaste de la niña o sea que no te sientes a gusto con ella. Podría ser de una relación anterior pero creo que llevas casado con tu esposa más de cuatro años o sea, que tuvo un desliz y se quedó embarazada. Se sinceró contigo y la perdonaste, pero es obvio que no la amas tanto como al principio. Ella ha intentado hacer muchas cosas por ti, probablemente prepararte el desayuno cada mañana, arreglarte la ropa tantas veces como necesites —dijo dirigiendo la vista a sus pantalones —. Y dándole betún a tus zapatos, pero ha desistido. Estás en un barrió peligroso comiendo comida china con un chaval de 23 años con el que solo has hablado dos veces, es obvio que no quieres estar demasiado tiempo en casa. Es obvio que no la has perdonado, probablemente en dos o tres meses te estés divorciando. Espero que hayas hecho separación de bienes, sino tendrás que buscarte un buen abogado probablemente tu mujer intente quitártelo todo. —sentenció Sherlock antes de centrarse de nuevo en su comida.

Después de aquella deducción tan asombrosa, se produjeron varios minutos de silencio incómodo donde solo se escuchó a Sherlock comer. Cuando este levantó la vista, Lestrade se limitó a gruñir y a regresar a su comida.

—¿He acertado? —preguntó Sherlock.

—No es asunto tuyo —murmuró el inspector que cada vez se metía trozos más grandes en la boca.

—Eso es como responder "sí" —comentó Sherlock.

El detective tragó lo que apenas hubo masticado y luego bebió un largo trago de cerveza para echarlo hacia abajo.

—Sí, Sherlock, es verdad, pero supongo que no estaba preparado para que me lo dijeran así de claro.

—Tú preguntaste.

—Lo sé, pero no pensaba que ibas a acertar en todo.

Sherlock sonrió con superioridad y se centró en su comida. Lestrade le observó unos segundos y bebió un poco de su cerveza.

—Te he investigado —le comentó.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué has descubierto? —preguntó Sherlock levantando la vista de su comida para mirarle a los ojos.

—Eres hijo de Eagan Holmes —le dijo Lestrade inclinándose hacia él.

Sherlock se quedó mirándole fijamente, una mano invisible le apretó el estómago.

—Tu padre es dueño del mejor bufete de abogados de todo Reino Unido —dijo Lestrade —. Es muy, muy rico. Y tu hermano Mycroft Holmes trabaja en un puesto muy alto en el gobierno.

—Como si no supiera yo todo eso —murmuró Sherlock dejando la comida de lado, se le acababan de quitar las ganas de comer repentinamente.

—¿Por qué vives en estas condiciones si te podrías permitir algo muchísimo mejor? —preguntó Lestrade con cuidado antes de atender a su comida.

Sherlock apoyó su espalda contra el sofá y estiró las piernas. Cogió la bolsa de hielo y la apoyó en su cara.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sabes todo sobre mi vida. Me he ganado el derecho de saber por qué vives en un barrio donde te llaman _maricón _y te pegan —gruñó Lestrade.

Sherlock gruñó.

—No soy eso —murmuró Sherlock.

—No te he preguntado eso. Te he preguntado por qué…

—Por qué mi padre me echó de casa —se limitó a responder Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué te echó de casa? —preguntó Lestrade.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente, podía mandar a la mierda a Lestrade y no contárselo, pero quizás eso ofendía al hombre y no le dejaba participar en más casos así que, por si acaso, decidió contárselo.

—Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre. Desde los 12 años quería ser investigador privado o detective consultor para la policía. Sé que ese puesto no existe, soy el único en el mundo que lo hace y a mi padre no le gustó la idea. Me dijo que o estudiaba derecho para entrar en su bufete o estudiaba ciencias políticas como Mycroft para entrar en el gobierno. Insistí en que no quería ser un lameculos como mi hermano ni un amargado como él y me echó de casa.

Lestrade se le quedó mirando y enarcó una ceja.

—Y no, no iba a usar el dinero de mi cuenta. Además de que sería algo humillante dudo que quede algo, seguramente mi padre lo haya retirado todo. Y bueno, he vivido como he podido este tiempo —murmuró —. Le debo mucho a la señora Hudson… —admitió en voz baja.

Greg se pasó la mano por el rostro y se rascó la barbilla.

—Si quieres puedo echarte una mano económicamente —murmuró.

—No necesito la caridad de nadie —dijo Sherlock con brusquedad —. Además, tu salario no es muy alto y cualquier movimiento que hagas no pasaría desapercibido para tu futura ex mujer —comentó Sherlock.

El inspector sacudió la cabeza algo desesperado por la actitud de Sherlock.

—Podrías poner un anuncio en el periódico. Sobre que te ofreces como detective, ya sabes —le dijo.

—Lo he pensado, pero aún no puedo hacerlo. Carezco de todo aquello que me puede ayudar en una investigación. Además no tengo acceso a ningún laboratorio oficial y no puedo ir a St. Bart's Hospital, entrar en el laboratorio y ponerme a analizar cosas a diestro y siniestro —dijo Sherlock divertido.

—Cuando la policía sepa de tu existencia y confíe en ti —le dijo Lestrade —. Podrías usarlo para tus investigaciones privadas.

—¿A caso conoces a alguien allí? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Sí. Molly Hooper, es una forense. Una chica muy mona y muy simpática.

Sherlock se puso de pie y fue a la minúscula cocina, dejó el hielo en el fregadero y regresó junto a Lestrade. El inspector, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que su rostro quedaran separados por apenas unos centímetros. Sherlock se quedó completamente petrificado sin saber qué hacer.

—El golpe del ojo no es peligroso —le dijo tras separarse —. Aunque aplícate hielo y cómprate una pomada antinflamatoria.

—Creo que con el hielo me irá mejor. Gracias —murmuró Sherlock.

Lestrade le miró de nuevo y le sonrió de medio lado. Sherlock era demasiado joven y necesitaba protección. Y haría todo lo posible para que llegara a trabajar casi diariamente para Scotland Yard.

—Se me olvidaba —dijo Lestrade media hora más tarde saliendo de la casa de Sherlock —. La señora Hudson me dijo que puedes tomarte el resto de la semana libre. Que no te preocupes por el sueldo, que no te lo reducirá.

—Tengo que trabajar para ganar ese dinero —gruñó Sherlock.

—Entiende que trabajas de cara el público y, hasta que ese ojo no recupere un tamaño normal, no deberías de atender a nadie. La gente podría asustarse. Tómate esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones, lo más seguro es que yo necesite de tu ayuda y me importa un comino como tengas el ojo —le dijo el inspector.

—Vale —murmuró Sherlock.

—Adiós, Sherlock —se despidió Lestrade y salió escaleras abajo.

El joven detective se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando las escaleras por las que había desaparecido Lestrade.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Una carcajada resonó en la planta, Sherlock alzó la cabeza confuso y encontró a Izan, el mismo chaval que le había golpeado la última vez, riéndose a carcajada limpia. Al parecer acababa de salir del ascensor.

—¿Le agradeces a tu novio que te haya follado? —preguntó entre risas.

Sherlock no apartó la vista, eso le haría débil, pero tampoco contestó porque suponía que no serviría de nada.

—¿O es que acaso dejas que te follen para poder ganar dinero? Supongo que serás un puto de mierda ya que sigues viviendo en este sitio.

Las pulsaciones de Sherlock aumentaron y el odio comenzó a crecer en su interior pero no iba a contestar, no debía de hacerlo.

—¿Solo te follas a viejos verdes? Supongo que te gustará sentir su flácida poya en tu boca.

Sherlock tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó los puños.

—Cállate —pidió Sherlock.

Izan rió divertido y se acercó a Sherlock.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, marica. No querrás quedar peor de lo que estás.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

—Solo te estoy advirtiendo —dijo Izan sonriendo —. Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices y quizás no queme tu casa contigo dentro.

—Creí que el problemático era tu hermano, que tú solo te hacías el machote —comentó Sherlock.

Izan dio un paso hacia él pero Sherlock se metió en su casa y cerró la puerta.

—Ten cuidado maricón, si no quieres ser un cadáver más en los periódicos —le dijo Izan a través de la puerta antes de darle una patada y salir de allí.

Sherlock suspiró con tristeza y se apartó de la puerta. Regresó a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Volvió a tomarse los analgésicos y se durmió sin pensar en nada. Eso era lo que le gustaba, que su cerebro se desconectara, que la mente se le quedara en blanco y que le dejara descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Sherlock estuvo toda la noche dormido, era todo un milagro viniendo de su parte, pero los analgésicos ayudaron mucho a conseguir ese efecto. A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de no tener que ir a trabajar, se levantó temprano, se duchó, se vistió y tras tomarse los antinflamatorios salió a la calle para dar un paseo. No se encontraba bien, tenía el estómago revuelto, pero pensó que el aire fresco le vendría bien.

Llevaba andando cinco minutos cuando empezó a llover. Sherlock se quedó quieto en mitad de la acera y miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Aquella lluvia podría venirle bien para el dolor. Continuó andando sin cubrirse bajo la fachada de los edificios.

Un coche negro comenzó a reducir la velocidad y acercarse a la acera. Sherlock había visto el coche desde que había salido de casa pero había decidido ignorarlo. Tras varios minutos de seguimiento Sherlock se paró en seco y miró al vehículo. Vio como la ventanilla se bajaba y su hermano le miraba desde dentro.

—Sube —le ordenó.

—¿Qué coño quieres Mycroft? —preguntó Sherlock

—Quiero saber porque tienes la cara en ese estado —preguntó —. Y porque no te has pasado por casa.

Sherlock rió, negó con la cabeza y continuó andando. Cuando avanzó unos metros, una mano le agarró el hombro. La lluvia dejó de caer sobre él.

—Sherlock Holmes —le dijo Mycroft muy serio mientras le daba la vuelta y lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

—Suéltame —pidió Sherlock mirándole fijamente.

Mycroft le hizo caso, aunque no dejó de mirarle.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —preguntó.

—Un percance vecinal —se limitó a responder Sherlock —. ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Porque quiero saber cómo está mi hermano pequeño —le dijo Mycroft —. Estoy preocupado por ti, mamá está preocupada por ti al igual que papá.

Sherlock se rió.

—No digas tonterías Mycroft. Papá en la vida se ha preocupado por mí y no lo hará ahora.

El mayor de los Holmes se quedó mirándole.

—Estuve ayer en tu trabajo, pero no estabas —le dijo Mycroft.

—La dueña del local no me quería con este aspecto y me ha dado unos días libres.

—Podrías venir a casa para visitar a mamá—le dijo Mycroft —. Al menos solo a ella Sherlock.

Este se le quedó mirando.

—No Mycroft. Mamá siempre está de parte de lo que diga papá sea lo que sea y te aseguro que si me ve, insistirá para que me quede en casa y haga caso de papá. Y no pienso hacerlo, así que me ahorro el viaje.

—La idea de ser detective consultor es ridícula —le dijo Mycroft exasperado —. Mucha gente no puede pagarse una educación digna y tú que si puedes, ¿renuncias a ella?

—Lo que sé y lo que quiero ser no se aprende en una maldita universidad. Se aprende por la experiencia y tú lo sabes. No pienso estudiar algo que no me va a satisfacer. No quiero ser un amargado el resto de mi vida Mycroft —le dijo Sherlock antes de continuar su camino.

Mycroft le siguió, esta vez no le tapó con el paraguas, solo se quedó al lado.

—¿Y cómo piensas llegar a ser un detective? ¿Eh? Porque no creo que la policía de Scotland Yard escoja a un lunático como ayudante.

Sherlock le miró con odio.

—Vete a la mierda —se limitó a decir antes de meterse por un callejón y perderse rápidamente de la vista de Mycroft.

El pelirrojo apretó los ojos y se pasó la mano por el rostro. A veces hablaba antes de pensar, como su padre, y en ocasiones metía la pata. Por un momento pensó en que podía usar su puesto para ponerle una vigilancia continua, pero solo hacía unas semanas que estaba en su nuevo cargo y no quería abusar de él con problemas personales. No aún.

La lluvia comenzó a ser más intensa y una fuerte ventisca se levantó así que Sherlock decidió volver a casa. Se encontró un coche de color gris plateado en la puerta, enarcó una ceja y se acercó a él. Llamó a la ventanilla y observó al inspector del coche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuándo Lestrade hubo bajado la ventanilla.

—Necesitas un móvil tío, no estabas en casa y te he estado esperando.

—Eso es obvio, ¿pero para qué me quieres?

Lestrade tamborileó el volante nervioso.

—¿Podemos subir a tu casa? O entra en el coche e iremos a la mía.

Sherlock se irguió para mirar hacia el recinto del edificio. Izan estaba con varios más en la puerta, al poner los ojos en él, el chaval se agarró el paquete y le dijo moviendo los labios "Comepollas". Sherlock bajó la vista a Lestrade que había estado mirando al mismo sitio.

—Vamos —dijo y se sentó en la parte trasera.

Lestrade arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a su piso.

—Te va… ¿Bien? —le preguntó el inspector.

Sherlock se apoyó contra la ventanilla.

—¿Por qué has venido a mi casa a buscarme? No son ni las diez.

—Veo que también eres un genio esquivando preguntas —comentó.

—Lestrade… —gruñó Sherlock algo desesperado.

—Anoche, sobre las tres y media de la madrugada hubo un secuestro. Un niño. Las primeras 24 horas son cruciales y no tenemos ninguna prueba. No puedo llevarte a la escena del crimen por razones obvias así que he fotocopiado todos los informes e impreso todas las fotos. Las tengo en el maletero del coche.

—¿Intentas confirmarme que en Scotland Yard solo hay inútiles trabajando? —preguntó el detective sonriendo.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza y puso la radio.

—¿Te has dignado a divorciarte? —preguntó Sherlock a mitad de trayecto.

—No Sherlock. Pero si tu pregunta se refiere a que si hay alguien en casa la respuesta es; no. Mi mujer está en el trabajo y la niña en el colegio.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Te pone los cuernos y probablemente sea en la casa que compartís.

—Sherlock deberías de tener en cuenta que el hecho de que puedas llegar a trabajar para Scotland Yard es porque yo te lo estoy permitiendo. Como no cierres la boca te llevo a tu casa y no volveré a contar contigo —le dijo Lestrade harto.

Sherlock le dirigió la mirada al espejo retrovisor y se calló. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino, Lestrade cogió la caja del maletero y entraron su casa.

Tras un breve vistazo al pasillo y al salón (que estaba compartido con una cocina de última generación se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Que la mujer de Lestrade le ponía los cuernos en aquella casa, que no se molestaba en ocultarlo y que obviamente Lestrade no mandaba en el hogar.

—¿Algo que objetar? —preguntó Lestrade elevando las cejas mientras dejaba la caja en el sofá.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, se sentó en una silla cerca del radiador para entrar en calor y dejó que Lestrade le mostraba todo aquello que tuviera.

Estuvieron gran parte de la mañana escarbando en todos los asuntos de la familia, Lestrade haciendo llamadas pidiendo información y pidiendo más rapidez a la hora de analizar los cabellos que aún estaban en suspenso.

Unas llaves se introdujeron en la puerta de la casa y eso hizo que ambos levantaran la cabeza a la vez.

—Mierda —dijo Lestrade observando el reloj.

Sherlock inmediatamente se levantó, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se puso la sudadera.

—Me voy. Hoy a las siete de la tarde te informaré de todas mis deducciones, podríamos quedar en la puerta del café de la Señora Hudson —le dijo Sherlock —. Espero que para entonces tengas los resultados de las fibras. Aunque puedo imaginarme que ocurrió.

Lestrade asintió vagamente y lo acompañó a la puerta. Donde se topó con su mujer y "su" hija. Sherlock sonrió. Obviamente no era hija biológica del policía. Lestrade tenía la barbilla hendida, era un gen dominante así que sus congéneres deberían de haberla heredado y la niña no la tenía. Además tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y un pelo pelirrojo que le llegaba por los hombros. Demasiado obvio. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había acertado en aquello que le dijo hace un par de días.

Lestrade la cogió y la apoyó en su antebrazo, luego saludó a su mujer, una señora alta, de melena pelirroja y ojos azules que parecía no aparentar los años que realmente tenía, con un beso en la mejilla.

—Cielo —dijo Lestrade, y ella puso una mueca durante un segundo que no pasó desapercibida para el detective —. Este es Sherlock Holmes, nuevo en la comisaría. Un inspector llegado de Escocia, un cerebrito, es por eso que es tan joven —inventó sobre la marcha, Sherlock solo sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Ahí va! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado en el ojo!? —preguntó la niña sorprendida.

—No es de la incumbencia de una niña. Adiós señora, encantada de conocerla —le dijo a la mujer antes de salir de la casa e irse.

Aún no había parado de llover cuando salió a la calle, así que se tuvo que coger el bus para ir a su lugar de trabajo. Quizás la señora Hudson podría dejarle al mando de la cocina, aunque no tenía habilidad suficiente solo consistía en mezclar ingredientes, ¿no?

Cuando entró, solo había una persona en ella. Sherlock a veces se pensaba si la Señora Hudson de verdad podía permitirse tenerle allí pero había preferido no deducir al respecto. La señora Hudson era una mujer encantadora y de saber que no podía pagarle ese sueldo dejaría de trabajar y Dios, necesitaba el dinero.

Era un poco egoísta pero no podía remediarlo.

—¡Sherlock Holmes! ¡Querido! Le dije a Greg que te dijera que no quería verte aquí hasta que tu ojo tuviera un aspecto más saludable —le recordé.

Sherlock se acercó al mostrador y le sonrió.

—Lo sé Señora Hudson, pero me parece algo impropio cobrar sin hacer nada. Por favor, puedo fregar los utensilios de cocina o… Cocinar.

La mujer salió de detrás del mostrador, se acercó al joven y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Cocinar querido? ¿Sabes hacerlo? —preguntó sonriéndole.

Sherlock le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Puedo intentarlo. Suelo hacer algunas comidas en casa… —confesó.

—Estás muy delgado, dudo que tus comidas sean muy elaboradas… —le dijo la mujer —. Veo que tu ojo va a mejor, no está tan hinchado —le dijo.

—Por favor Señora Hudson, puedo hacerlo.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Está bien. Entra a la cocina, friega los utensilios y cuando acabes me avisas. Te daré una de las recetas de un bizcocho de frutas.

Sherlock asintió y se metió en la cocina. Pese a que necesitaba tener toda su capacidad para pensar en el caso, no quería volver a casa. La mayoría de la gente pensaría que era por miedo y probablemente tendrían razón pero Sherlock jamás lo admitiría. No. Simplemente estar en casa era demasiado aburrido así que, dado que no podía estar en un laboratorio, prefería trabajar en algo mientras pensaba.

A las siete de la tarde, Lestrade llamó a la puerta del establecimiento. Hacía una hora que habían cerrado pero el futuro detective le abrió la puerta.

—Huele fatal, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lestrade asomando la cabeza.

Sherlock le miró con odio pero no contestó.

—¿Quién es Sherlock? —preguntó la señora Hudson desde dentro.

—Tranquila Señora Hudson, es Greg. Solo viene a que le informe de un caso que he estado investigando.

Lestrade se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

—¿Qué?

El hombre le sonrió. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ese olor probablemente vendría de algo que había intentado cocinar Sherlock.

—Nada. Toma el resultado de las fibras, es algodón y nailon de color gris. No tiene nada de especial, suele formar parte de las mantas o de algunos calcetines.

Sherlock miró el resultado y asintió.

—El niño es adoptado, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Ajá, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

—Hace una semana leí una noticia en un periódico que me encontré, un hombre había escapado de la cárcel. Se llama Jonathan Eidman. Ese era el anterior apellido del niño. Si la custodia se la retiraron por meterle en la cárcel puede que haya sido el padre biológico quien haya secuestrado a su propio hijo para tenerlo con él. No creo que sufra daño aunque deberían de encontrarlo. Hay un almacén enorme cerca de donde vivo, está abandonado pero la noche que me pega…—empezó pero observó la mirada de Greg —. La otra noche observé que una de sus luces estaba encendida. Prueba a buscar ahí ya que es el lugar idóneo para esconderse si has escapado de algún sitio, si no investigad en cafeterías baratas o lugares que estén por la carretera —explicó devolviéndole los informes.

Lestrade los cogió y asintió.

—Te avisaré mañana si lo hemos cogido. Gracias Sherlock, eres un genio —le dijo.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso, luego observó cómo se iba. Entró de nuevo a la tienda y se puso a limpiar el desastre que había montado. Una hora después salía del trabajo junto a la señora Hudson, la acompañó hasta su casa y luego se fue hacia su piso.

No tuvo ningún percance al entrar, cosa que agradeció. En cuanto entró en su apartamento, se tomó los antinflamatorios, un zumo y se tendió en el colchón de su cuarto.

"_Poco a poco Sherlock. Poco a poco." _Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Al día siguiente, recibió la noticia de que llevaba razón en el secuestro y además volvió a trabajar en la pastelería. No de cara al público porque su ojo aún no tenía el aspecto que debiera pero al menos podría ganarse su jornal descargando cosas y ayudando en la cocina.

Durante las próximas dos semanas Sherlock siguió siendo el "detective consultor" de Lestrade y este, había empezado a comentarle a alguno de sus amigos que tenía un ayudante personal.

"_La cosa no puede ir mejor"_ pensó

Odiaba equivocarse. Dios cuanto lo odiaba.

Su primer día de vuelta como dependiente/camarero no fue tan tranquilo como había esperado. Su hermano Mycroft entró en el local y para desgracia de Sherlock no iba solo, su madre le acompañaba.

Se quedó paralizado tras el mostrador, mirando cómo se sentaban en una mesa y se acomodaban. Mycroft levantó la vista y le sonrió, luego, regresó los ojos hacia la carta que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Los conoces? Van muy bien vestidos… Demasiado para entrar en un local así… —le susurró la señora Hudson acercándose a él.

—Los conozco —le dijo Sherlock.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

Su madre, Airina Holmes, levantó la cabeza.

—Sherlock, hijo, atiende a tu madre y a tu hermano por favor —le dijo.

La señora Hudson le miró sorprendida aunque no comentó. Sherlock hizo de tripas corazón cogió la libreta, el bolígrafo y se acercó. La sonrisa de su madre era tan desagradable como la que le estaba proporcionando su hermano mayor y si en algún momento se sentía inseguro era en ese.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó.

—Yo quiero un café solo con dos terrones de azúcar y un trozo de pastel de manzana —pidió Mycroft.

—Yo tomaré un té con menta y tres pastas de canela —le dijo Airina cerrando la carta lentamente.

Sherlock lo anotó en su libreta y regresó rápidamente al mostrador.

¿Estaban allí para hacerle quedar mal? ¿Para ponerlo en ridículo? ¿Para burlarse de él por el ridículo uniforme? Sherlock se apoyó contra la máquina de café y se intentó calmar.

Cuando la Señora Hudson le ofreció ese puesto, Sherlock se convenció así mismo de que no debía de sentirse avergonzado de tener un trabajo tan mediocre y que estaba tan lejos de su verdadero sueño. Con él tenía lo suficiente para vivir y aunque lo más interesante que le podía pasar era quemarse con el vapor que soltaba la máquina, era un trabajo respetable. Y su familia no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Tomó aire e hizo el café de Mycroft mientras colocaba en una taza, la más limpia que vio, el agua hirviendo para el té.

A los cinco minutos, Sherlock les llevó lo que habían pedido en una bandeja y tras colocarlo en la mesa se dispuso a irse, pero su hermano le agarró por la muñeca.

—Siéntate Sherlock. Hablemos —le dijo —. Y no me des la excusa de que tienes que atender más mesas porque dudo que venga alguien más.

—A diferencia que tú Mycroft, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —le dijo el detective.

—¿Ni con tu madre? —dijo la mujer.

—No mamá. No tengo nada que hablar con ninguno de los dos —respondió Sherlock a la defensiva.

—Sherlock Holmes, siéntate —exigió Mycroft.

El muchacho cogió aire y se sentó en la silla libre.

—¿A qué habéis venido? —preguntó.

Airina hizo el amago de cogerle la mano a Sherlock pero este, al ver el movimiento, la apartó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes que volver a casa hijo —le dijo Airina mientras dejaba la mano sobre la mesa —. Te echamos de menos.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Sherlock aguantando la risa.

—Todos Sherlock. Incluso tu padre. Está dispuesto a dejarte regresar a casa.

—¿A cambio de qué? Porque no creo que papá me deje volver a casa a cambio de nada. Lo conozco —dijo Sherlock.

—A cambio de que dejes este ridículo empleo. Está dispuesto a pagarte toda la carrera de medicina. Además tienes que dejar atrás ese capricho de ser detective asesor. Una profesión que ni siquiera existe —le dijo Mycroft.

—Inventé el puesto, no hace falta echarse atrás en algo solo porque no exista aún —le dijo Sherlock.

—No vas a lograr nada yendo con ese inspector de policía apellidado Lestrade —le dijo Airina.

La sangre de Sherlock hirvió, sus pulsaciones comenzaron a aumentar. Estaba enfadado. Pese a ello, habló con tranquilidad.

—Vaya querido hermano —dijo mirando a Mycroft —. Veo que por fin puedes usar el CCV de Londres para saber lo que hago —le dijo.

Mycroft le sonrió de medio lado. Le asqueaba esa sonrisa, le daba una superioridad inhumana que podía resultar incluso temerosa. Sherlock apretó los dientes.

—Se lo he pedido yo —le dijo Airina —. Seguir a ese policía es peligroso, además de que dudo que el derecho que te da sea legal. Y sobre el CCV, vives en un barrio subdesarrollado lleno de criminalidad y drogas que podría…

—No me hizo falta vivir en un mal barrio para tomar drogas, ¿verdad mamá? —le interrumpió Sherlock con odio.

—¿A caso te regodeas? —preguntó Mycroft fingiendo estar sorprendido.

La madre de Sherlock bajó las manos a su taza de té y bebió un poco.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice en el pasado —le dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

Mycroft le miró fijamente y el joven ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Si me disculpáis. Tengo que fregar platos. Disfrutad de la comida —le dijo levantándose.

—Así que mi pequeño Sherlock prefiere convertirse en un criminal antes de darle a su padre la razón. Me decepcionas hijo —le dijo Airina mirándole.

Sherlock apretó sus puños.

—Siempre te he decepcionado madre, no debería de sorprenderte —le dijo antes de meterse por detrás del mostrador y entrar a la cocina.

—Querido, ¿estás bien? —pregunto la señora Hudson viendo como Sherlock entraba a toda prisa a la cocina.

El muchacho asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, entro al baño y tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo, echo el pestillo.

—Creo que no —se dijo a sí misma la mujer, se acercó a la puerta y llamo a ella —. Sherlock, hijo... A mi puedes contármelo, sabes que te ayudare en todo lo preciso...

—¿Puede dejarme solo? —pregunto Sherlock, su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal.

La mujer suspiro y se fue hacia la cafetería. Sherlock, en el baño, estaba aferrándose los muslos fuertemente con las manos, mordiéndose los labios. El estómago le ardía, sentía como se le encogían los pulmones, un nudo en la garganta le imposibilitaba tragar.

"_Sentir es de débiles_" pensó

El pulso le temblaba y lo notó cuando, al dejar de morderse los labios el inferior comenzó a temblarle. Agitó la cabeza intentando reorganizar su mente, pero el odio y la vergüenza seguían presentes. Metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y de allí saco un pequeño tubo de plástico.

Contenía un gramo de cocaína y estaba cerrado con un tapón de rosca. Lo miro con aprensión. Había mantenido eso consigo desde que salió de casa de sus padres, guardándolo para que si un día la debilidad humana le encontraba, hacerle frente.

Destapo el pequeño frasco y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en el trabajo pero no tenía tiempo de llegar a su casa, estaba a punto de explotar. Además la señora Hudson probablemente ni notaria que estaba drogado. Sabia disimularlo. Se acercó el bote a los ojos para comprobar su estado. Suspiro.

No quería dañar su olfato, era necesario para su trabajo pero no tenía nada a mano para inyectársela. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, de lágrimas que querían salir, Sherlock no se lo pensó más, acerco el bote a uno de sus orificios y la esnifó de un solo golpe. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapó la nariz con los dedos.

Tras frotarse un poco la nariz se guardó el tubo de nuevo en el bolsillo y agitó la cabeza. Dos minutos y le haría efecto. Su sangre se movería tan rápido y su mente se aceleraría tantísimo que dejaría sus emociones completamente anuladas.

El pulso comenzó a acelerársele poco a poco, sus pupilas se dilataron y su mente comenzó a funcionar tan rápido que casi podía escuchar el sonido que hacía.  
Estaba respirando tan fuerte y tan seguido que el aire que había en el baño parecía que se estaba agotando, así que salió de allí y entro en la cocina. Se lanzó contra el fregadero y comenzó a limpiar con presión todo aquello que iba en la pila.

Una vez lo hubo hecho (apenas tardó diez minutos) salió al establecimiento. Miró hacia las mesas, había tres personas que acabarían de llegar pero su hermano y su madre no estaban. Suspiró aliviado.

—Sherlock, puedes irte a casa —le dijo la señora Hudson.

—¿Ya?

—Queda media hora para el cierre y has recogido la cocina, no supondrá problema para mi querido —le dijo la mujer sonriendo —. Sal y disfruta de la noche, que eres muy joven.

Sherlock le sonrió y asintió varias veces.

—¡Gracias Señora Hudson! —le dijo antes de salir del local.

Su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido esparciendo la sangre por cada vena de su cuerpo. Agitó la cabeza cuando notó una creciente erección entre sus piernas.

—Mierda —susurró en voz baja.

Si algo odiaba de la cocaína era que había posibilidades de tener excitación sexual. Y no le gustaba masturbarse. Era perder el tiempo. Aceleró el paso para llegar pronto a casa. Por el camino iba apretando los labios, intentando ocultar los suspiros de placer que le provocaba el roce contra el pantalón.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó y el sudo comenzó a brotarle en la frente. Sus calzoncillos se humedecieron levemente con el líquido pre-seminal. Gruñó. Tenía que acabar eso cuanto antes si no quería que fuera a peor. Giró a su derecha y se metió en un callejón sin salida. A pesar de que estaba anocheciendo aún se veía las cosas en la calle así que tuvo que esconderse de la vista poniéndose detrás de unos contenedores.

Se bajó la cremallera y se la sacó emitiendo un suspiro de alivio al sentirse liberado. Apoyó el abrazo izquierdo en la pared y le frente en él, mirando hacia abajo.  
Extendió el líquido pre-seminal por todo el miembro, apretó el glande y gimió.

—Dios... —murmuró.

Extendió la piel del prepucio varias veces cubriendo la punta, acariciándose lentamente el tronco.

Un ruido le alertó de que estaba en la calle y que aquello no podía durar mucho. Rodeó el miembro con seguridad y comenzó a mover la mano rápidamente. Frotando la uretra cada vez que pasaba el pulgar por el glande.

Apretó el puño de la mano izquierda y se mordió el labio. Movió las caderas hacia delante, frotándola contra su mano. Se corrió conteniendo un gemido en su garganta, manchando la pared con cada embestida.

Sherlock se apartó y suspiró. El corazón seguía latiéndole a un ritmo alto y apenas podía ver bien de lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas pero sentía una extraña sensación de alivio.

—¿Señor? —pregunto una voz autoritaria a su espalda.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras se metía la polla dentro de los pantalones.

—¡Señor! —exclamo —. ¡No se puede orinar en la vía pública!

Sherlock soltó una risita nerviosa que se convirtió en una carcajada.

—No estaba meando —le confesó entre risas, ¡malditas drogas! Su cerebro estaría a máxima potencia pero desde luego no le servía para mentir.

El policía le miró extrañado aunque al posar su vista a la pared lo entendió. Su expresión cambió al asco en pocos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa que tú no te masturbas o qué? —le dijo Sherlock —. Bah, creo que lo hace con demasiada regularidad —dijo mientras se iba pasando por al lado de policía.

Este le agarró por la muñeca.

—Le multaré por escándalo público —dijo con seguridad el hombre.

Sherlock alzo las cejas divertido, le miró de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios antes de soltar su pequeño monólogo.

—Irlandés, de 50 años, divorciado dos veces. Llevas más de 20 años en el cuerpo pero nunca ha subido de puesto lo que quiere decir que sus supervisores no creen que tenga el perfil necesario para tener un puesto de rango. Le encantan los donuts de sabor a fresa y el té verde. Su olor corporal me dice que descuida su higiene diaria por lo tanto no tiene pareja así que puedo confirmar que usted se masturba cada vez que tiene ocasión para contrarrestar la frustración en el trabajo y en su vida sentimental —le dijo Sherlock antes de darle con el dedo índice en el gorro de policía para tirarlo al suelo —. No se escandalice por lo de la pared, seguro que su moqueta está peor —le dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

El policía le aguanto la mirada durante unos segundos antes de retorcerle la muñeca, ponerle el brazo a la espalda y esposarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Lo empujó dentro del coche y tras recoger su sombrero del suelo puso rumbo a la comisaria.  
Sherlock seguía sonriendo con frialdad, sin apartar la vista del espejo retrovisor sabiendo que cada cierto tiempo el policía le miraba.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria lo llevo a la planta baja, donde tras tomarle dos fotos y tomarle las huellas le encerraron el calabozo diciéndole que estaría allí una semana si no pagaba una multa de 500 libras por escándalo público y por intento de agresión a un agente de policía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Sherlock se sentó en la balda de madera y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El efecto de la cocaína se le estaba pasando y el mal estar general se estaba estableciendo en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y olió el aire.

Recordó una vez que lo metieron en el calabozo a los 17 porque excedió los límites de velocidad al circular por la autopista. En aquella ocasión fue su padre quien lo sacó de allí y fue quien se encargó de que no fuera fichado pero ahora... Al menos esperaba que la Señora Hudson le permitiera seguir trabajando después de todo.

Estuvo casi dos horas en esa posición, en su palacio mental. Un lugar que había creado de pequeño y en el que había depositado toda la información que había leído y descubierto durante años. Aunque no recordara algo en un momento dado, siempre podía ir a su palacio y encontrarlo. Era un sistema muy eficaz de usar su memoria.

El ruido de la puerta de la celda al abrirse fue lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. Se estiró un poco y abrió los ojos. Lestrade le miraba con las cejas alzadas, tenía los brazos cruzados y una carpeta marrón en una de sus manos, probablemente un caso o su expediente.

—Así que exhibicionismo y agresión a un agente de policía ¿no? —le dijo Lestrade.

—No fue agresión, no le golpee —le dijo Sherlock.

—Para cualquier agente, el mero hecho de que le toques se considera agresión. Sobre todo y lo haces tras haberlo dejado en ridículo. Agradece que no se lo dijeras delante de otro agente.

Sherlock bufó y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué quieres Lestrade? —preguntó.

—Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Sherlock sin moverse del sitio.

—Te lo comentaré en mi coche, aquí no es… Seguro —murmuró.

—Estoy detenido hasta que se pase una semana o se pague mi fianza —le dijo.

—Han pagado tu fianza —se limitó a responder Lestrade.

—¿Quién? —dijo el detective levantándose y dando un paso hacia él.

—No te lo pienso decir.

Sherlock le miró intensamente pero Lestrade no demostró ninguna emoción. Solo algo de aburrimiento.

—Deja de analizarme y vámonos, esto corre prisa Sherlock.

Sherlock suspiró sonoramente y le siguió. Cuando cogió las llaves de su piso y la cartera que solo contenía su carnet de identidad que le habían quitado antes de meterle en el calabozo, salió de la comisaría junto a Lestrade. El hombre se metió en un coche que estaba aparcado, el vehículo era de color negro, con los cristales tintados y algo más grandes de lo normal. Supuso que era un coche de vigilancia.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Antes voy hacerte una pregunta… —comentó el inspector.

Sherlock cogió todo el aire.

—Me hice una paja en mitad de la calle porque me dio la gana —le soltó.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no te la cascas en la ducha como todo el mundo? —preguntó Lestrade meneando la cabeza.

—Surgió en ese momento.

—¿Y qué clase de hombre se empalma andando por la calle? —preguntó incrédulo —. Sobretodo empalmarse tanto como para que tener que masturbarse de inmediato.

—Deja el tema —le exigió Sherlock.

—Solo te digo que si tienes percances como este y te vuelven a pillar no te van a dejar participar en ninguno de los casos. Porque contarías varios antecedentes y no querrán a nadie así ayudándoles.

Sherlock se mordió el labio.

—Que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿vale? Eres de gran ayuda y la policía tiene que contar contigo —le dijo Lestrade a Sherlock cuando se separaron en un semáforo.

Sherlock no contestó, se limitó a dar una ligera cabezada en señal de asentimiento. Lestrade, que se dio por satisfecho, tomó un poco de aire para poder exponerle el caso.

—Antes de ayer se escucharon varios tiros al noroeste de Londres, la policía tardó quince minutos en llegar después de la llamada. Se encontraron tres charcos de sangre, cada uno tenía a sus pies una bala de diferente calibre. No se encontró ningún cadáver, ni huellas de pisadas, ni ninguna prueba que evidenciara que había ocurrido un terrible asesinato. El forense confirmó que la sangre hallada era la suficiente como para asegurar la muerte de las tres personas. El ADN confirmó que estaban emparentadas entre sí. Dos mujeres y un hombre. Ayer ocurrió lo mismo en una casa de las afueras. No hemos encontrado absolutamente nada.

Sherlock asintió mientras veía las fotos.

—¿Cavasteis en el jardín? —preguntó.

—Escaneamos la zona y usamos a los perros, no encontraron nada. Y la causa no fue robo ya que no se movió nada de su sitio. Es como si hubieran ordenado la casa antes de que llegaran los de la policía, cosa que es imposible porque tras los disparos no pudo dar tiempo a recoger todo aquello que pudiera haber pasado…

Sherlock cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre la guantera, luego se recostó hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde vamos entonces? —preguntó mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

—Iremos a la casa donde se cometió el primer asesinato, te dejaré investigar la zona a ver si encuentras algo que se nos haya escapado —le dijo Lestrade —. Está cerrada, no irá nadie y nadie sabe que vamos.

El resto del viaje trascurrió en silencio, pero Lestrade casi podía oír el sonido de la mente de Sherlock mientras trabajaba. Una vez aparcaron en la puerta de la casa, Lestrade salió del coche. Comprobó que el arma de fuego estaba en su cartuchera y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Con un cúter cortó el precinto que habían puesto días atrás y luego la abrió.

Cuando Sherlock entró, la cerró con cuidado.

—¿Tienes alguna lupa o algo? —preguntó el detective mientras se adentraba en la casa.

Lestrade sacó del bolsillo interior un rectángulo negro que al estirar de ambos extremos dejaba ver una lupa en el centro del cristal. Las palabras sobraron y Lestrade le dio total libertad al joven detective para examinar la escena del crimen.

Las manchas eran tan perfectas que probablemente la hubieran colocado allí, descartando así que los asesinatos fueran causados por los disparos.

Sherlock se acercó a los charcos de sangre y comenzó a examinarlos centímetro por centímetro con la lupa. Tras eso, se levantó y fue mirando los estantes, todos los libros, examinando el polvo acumulado en ellos.

"_Aquí hay algo raro" _pensó Sherlock antes de desaparecer del salón.

Lestrade, que estaba mirando el suelo aun pensando en los diferentes lugares donde poder esconder un cadáver, no se dio cuenta de que se había ido.

El detective subió las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, examinando los cuadros de las paredes, buscando alguna muesca en el papel rasgado. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, entró directamente en la habitación del fondo procurando no hacer ruido al mover el pomo.

Entró a una pequeña biblioteca.

Estanterías de metal se encontraban tapando las paredes y en el centro de la habitación una mesa y dos sillas. Sherlock examinó todos los libros que iban desde cuento de hadas a la historia del país. La pared contigua a la ventana tenía una sección de libros cuyos de adorno. O sea. Carecían de título y cuando Sherlock cogió uno comprobó que estaban en blanco. Así que quito todos los que eran así y descubrió en la pared de ese estante un sistema de seguridad de cuatro dígitos.

Examinó las teclas y tras comprobar cuáles de ellas tenía más cantidad de grasa averiguó la combinación.

"0 0 0 0"

—Idiotas —susurró para sí.

El estante completo se echó hacia atrás y se desplazó hacia la derecha ocultándose y dejando ver una puerta. Sherlock la abrió con delicadeza y entró en la habitación.

El lugar al que entró era una cámara frigorífica. Notó una corriente de aire helado darle en la cara y examinó la zona. Al fondo había una mesa con dos armas, y una aguja de un gran calibre. A su izquierda, colgados del techo había seis cadáveres. Tenían un agujero de gran tamaño en la yugular, de donde parecía haberse extraído la sangre. A su derecha había un pequeño baúl donde había fotos en marcos pequeños, todas aquellas que pertenecían a la casa donde se hallaban.

Escuchó como el martillo de un revólver era echado hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, un chico que tendría su misma edad le miraba apuntándolo. Tenía un tic en ojo derecho que hacía que parpadeara en exceso.

—D-D-De r-r-r-o-rodi-rodillas —tartamudeó.

Sherlock se rió.

—¿Disculpa? No te he entendido con el tartamudeo.

El chico movió la cabeza nervioso y repitió, a duras penas, lo mismo que le había dicho.

—Sigo sin entenderte —dijo Sherlock sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro —. ¿Es por eso que decidiste matar a la familia de esta casa? ¿Por qué se burlaban de tu tartamudeo? —preguntó.

— ¿C-c-có-cómo s-s-s-ab…?

—Déjame que hable yo porque si te dejo a ti tardaríamos una eternidad —bromeó —. Trabajas de jardinero, es más creo que solo eres ayudante de jardinero. Tus botas y tú olor a herbicida me lo ha dicho. Cuando no había nadie en casa dabas paseos por ellas, fingiendo que era tu familia, que eras feliz pero sus dueños se seguían burlando de ti así que has hecho un plan rocambolesco para asesinarlos. Ni siquiera sé cómo encontraste esta cámara frigorífica, ni porque fue creada pero a la otra familia la mataste por lo mismo. Porque crees que eres alguien que merece la pena cuando sólo eres un simple jardinero.

El chaval fue a apretar el gatillo, pero cayó inconsciente al suelo por un golpe en la cabeza que le proporcionó Lestrade con su arma.

—¿Por qué no gritaste? —exclamó Lestrade.

—¿De qué me hubiera servido? Así se hubiera dado cuenta de que había alguien más y nos hubiera matado a los dos. Le he entretenido —dijo Sherlock acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente y apartándole el revólver.

Lestrade esposó al chico y lo sacó de la cámara frigorífica, lo apoyó contra la pared y luego cogió su móvil para llamar a una patrulla.

—Vendrá el jefe —murmuró al apagar el teléfono.

Sherlock, que había estado examinando los cadáveres, se apartó de ellos y salió de la cámara frigorífica.

—Nos veremos más tarde —le dijo antes de irse hacia la puerta.

Lestrade le cogió de la muñeca y lo detuvo.

—No te vayas —le pidió —. Te presentaré como ayudante del caso, diré que eres un detective privado, ¿sí?

Sherlock le miró y asintió. No representó sus emociones pero estaba contentísimo. Con un poco de suerte por fin podría trabajar de manera oficial en la policía.

—Hay una panda de inútiles en Scotland Yard que necesita ayuda —le dijo Sherlock.

Lestrade enarcó las cejas.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca —le dijo.

Sherlock se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no eres tan idiota. Buscas ayuda en vez de archivar los casos porque no se da con una solución.

Lestrade se rió.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Lo era —dijo Sherlock.

Lestrade sonrió de medio lado y se frotó la nuca.

—Oye… —susurró Lestrade, cuando Sherlock le miró se aclaró la voz —. No deberías de tomar drogas y menos cocaína —le dijo.

Sherlock abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Yo n-…

—Sherlock, que no soy tan idiota. Tú mismo has dicho. El que tomes drogas es tú asunto pero si quieres trabajar para la policía no deberías de cometer actos ilegales, ¿sí?

Sherlock asintió, luego miró el reloj de la pared, eran las nueve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Un rato después, cuando hubieron bajado al detenido al jardín, la policía científica y el jefe de policía se presentaron allí. Los forenses subieron inmediatamente donde estaba la cámara y el jefe comenzó a discutir con Lestrade.

El inspector defendía a Sherlock mientras que el jefe, el capitán Smith, decía que no debería de fiarse del todo aquél _"friki" _que dijera saber algo de un caso. Luego se fue hacia Sherlock.

—Hola Capitán Smith —dijo Sherlock extendiendo su mano.

El hombre la miró y se la estrechó.

—Sherlock Holmes, ¿no? —preguntó y el nombrado asintió —. ¿Así que no tienes que ver nada con el caso?

—No señor. Como el inspector Lestrade le informó soy un experto en la observación. Creo que puedo ser de gran ayuda para la policía ya que puedo captar pequeños detalles que pueden pasar por alto a la vista de muchos.

—¿Te comprometerías con la policía? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió.

—Siempre que la policía necesite mi ayuda estaré dispuesto a dársela. De eso no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Lestrade, que estaba detrás del capitán le miraba y asentía con la cabeza, esperando que Sherlock no dijera ninguna palabra que pudiera derrumbar todo aquello.

—Deberá de acompañarnos a comisaría. Solo queremos una declaración de su puño y letra de cómo llegó a esa suposición —le dijo el hombre.

—Estaré encantado de ayudarle señor —le dijo.

El capitán Smith asintió.

—Y… Puede que te paguemos en proporción a lo que trabajes —le dijo antes de irse hacia Lestrade —. Me debes una, Greg —le dijo.

El inspector asintió y luego extendió una mano hacia Sherlock.

—Enhorabuena Sherlock —le dijo —. Me alegro de que trabajes con nosotros.

Sherlock sonrió, y tras agarrarle la mano la apretó. Le atravesó con la mirada y Lestrade rió.

—De nada Sherlock, de nada —le dijo.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando se pudo ir. Tuvo que escribir todas sus conclusiones desde que Lestrade le informó del caso hasta como se dejó inconsciente al sospechoso. Mientras llegaba a su casa, su corazón latía fuerte de puro entusiasmo. Había conseguido lo que quería: llegar a Scotland Yard a modo de detective consultor.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía, se encontró a un hombre bloqueando la puerta. Tendría unos 30 y medía metro noventa. Tenía tatuajes hasta el cuello así que probablemente fuera un ex convicto.

—Así que tú eres Sherlock Holmes —dijo el hombre mirándole en cuanto Sherlock se puso frente a él.

—Sí —respondió secamente Sherlock —. Ahora, ¿te puedes apartar? Quiero ir a mi casa.

El hombre sonrió divertido. Sherlock pudo decir que al menos los dientes de arriba eran postizos.

—No —le dejó claro y puso una mano en el hombro.

Sherlock se apartó algo molesto del agarre.

—Verás —dijo el hombre antes de volver a sujetar el hombro de Sherlock —. Mi hermano Izan me comentó que le partiste el pómulo, no es que me suela meter en los asuntos de mi hermano, no me interesan, pero te he estado vigilando. He descubierto que te ves mucho con Lestrade, el inspector de policía.

Sherlock no dijo nada, el agarre del hombro empezaba a dolerle.

—Así que eres la puta de un inspector de policía —afirmó el hombre, sin soltarle empezó a empujarle hacia el callejón que había justo al lado del edificio.

Sherlock intentó zafarse del agarre, pero la otra mano lo agarró por el otro hombro y lo empujó fuertemente contra una pared.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres? —preguntó Sherlock aturdido por el golpe que había recibido contra la pared.

—¿Yo? Asegurarme de que no nos delatas a mí, a mi hermano o a cualquiera de este barrio.

Sherlock tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Por el mero hecho de que trabaje para la policía crees que me voy a chivar de las gilipolleces que hacéis tú y tu hermano? Me la pela, ¿sabes?

El hombre le dio un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz. Sherlock agitó la cabeza. Notaba como la sangre se escurría hacia sus labios, pero no pudo taparse. El dolor era horrible y no podía respirar, empezó a marearse.

—Cállate de una vez. Te enseñaré algo: cuando estás en la cárcel, tienes que ser dócil si no quieres perder tus dientes. Si eres dócil, podrás quedarte con tus dientes cuando acabe y tu vida, por supuesto —susurró antes de soltar una carcajada.

Sherlock acababa de entender lo que quería decirle y todo el color que le quedaba en su rostro, se fue.

—No. No me vas a hacer esto. Las posibilidades de que los asuntos en lo que estás metido le interesen a la policía son mínimas. No me vas a hacer esto —murmuró Sherlock.

—Bueno… —le susurró el hombre antes de girarlo y apoyarse en él —. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Sherlock intentó moverse, dar patadas, incluso gritó. Pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue que su cabeza se estrellara de nuevo contra la pared. Esto provocó que se partiera la ceja y comenzara a perder más sangre nublándole la vista.

—Creo que tendré que trabajar más rápido —le susurró al oído antes de mordérselo.

No fue un mordisco muy fuerte, pero el suficiente para que Sherlock emitiera un gruñido a modo de queja. El hombre que pesaba el doble que él detective, tenía todo su cuerpo apoyado contra él. Además, Sherlock llevaba sin comer varios días así que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder apartarlo.

Escuchó atentamente el sonido de un cinturón desabrocharse, luego un botón, luego el de una cremallera bajar… Todo parecía hacerse con bastante dificultad. Era lógico, uno de las manos del hombre estaba agarrándole.

Intentó librarse del agarre cuando el hombre comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Le era imposible. Además, el estómago se le estaba revolviendo pues, cada vez que intentaba respirar aspiraba sangre que aún le caía de la nariz.

El aire frío de la noche acarició su piel desnuda y le hizo temblar. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder salir de esa situación y decidió adentrarse en su palacio mental para evitar tener contacto con el exterior.

Un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Arqueó la cabeza hacia delante e intentó empujar el cuerpo que tenía detrás, pero el dolor fue más intenso y se quedó quieto. Una mano tapó su boca. Evitando que los sonidos salieran y apenas entrara aire.

Apretó los ojos intentando concentrarse.

Funciones del páncreas. Funciones del hígado. Funciones de los intestinos.

Minutos más tarde, un jadeo en su oído le alertó de que aquello había terminado. Sherlock estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento debido a la falta de aire y la pérdida de sangre. Notó como algo caliente le bajaba por los muslos.

—Espero que te haya servido de lección —susurró el hombre a su espalda.

Acto seguido, perdió la consciencia completamente.

A los pocos minutos Sherlock volvió en sí. Se encontraba en el mismo callejón, tirado en el suelo y con los pantalones a la altura de los muslos. Estaba tendido de lado sobre un charco de barro. Mirando hacia la pared. Cogió un poco de aire y tragó un cuajarón de sangre que se le había quedado pegado en el labio, lo que le provocó inmediatamente el vómito. No tenía nada en el estómago así que lo que echó fue un líquido de color amarillo.

Se puso de pie como pudo aferrándose a los salientes de la pared, donde se tuvo que apoyar para poder colocarse los pantalones. Tendría que ir a un hospital.

Su pérdida de sangre y el hueso roto de su nariz necesitaba atención médica urgente, sobre todo si quería seguir oliendo a partir de ahora. Salió del callejón apoyando la mano derecha en la muro para no caerse.

Cuando salió a la calle tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos a causa de la iluminación. Anduvo con paso lento calle abajo para ir al hospital, pasó de largo una parada de autobús ya que no llevaba dinero para cogerlo.

La gente que pasaba por su lado estaba borrosa pero podía notar sus caras mirándole, algunas soltaban pequeños gritos de asombro o se quejaban de lo mal que estaba la juventud. Los pasos de Sherlock comenzaron a ser más lentos, arrastraba los pies y se tropezaba con la gente.

Un hombre, que iba hablando por el teléfono, chocó contra él de manera suave pero estaba tan inestable que cayó al suelo bocarriba. Un señor se acercó a él inmediatamente y le dio palmaditas en la cara, pero Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó de nuevo.

En seguida llamaron a una ambulancia y en pocos minutos esta se personó allí. El médico le puso una vía, y le tomó la tensión.

—Perdió mucha sangre con el golpe, necesitará una transfusión en cuanto llegue al hospital, avísalos —dijo en voz alta al conductor de la ambulancia.

En cuanto la ambulancia llegó al hospital, los médicos se encargaron de bajarle y de meterle dentro. Uno de ellos administrándole aire con un ambú para ver si reaccionaba. Cuando lo metieron en un box de urgencias, le colocaron una sangre de tipo O+. Le conectaron a una máquina que informaría de sus latidos, luego le examinaron las pupilas.

—Tiene síntomas de estar desnutrido, póngale suero por vía intravenosa —dijo el médico más joven a una de las enfermeras tas haberle palpado las costillas.

Una de las enfermeras le colocó una bolsa de suero vitamínico mientas que otra de las chicas le ponía la mascarilla de oxígeno para que uno de los médicos dejara de hacer la respiración manual. Sherlock entreabrió los ojos y movió la cabeza un poco para zafarse de la mascarilla de oxígeno que le acababan de colocar.

—Dejf…—murmuró.

—Señor, señor. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó de nuevo el médico.

A Sherlock le costaba hablar, pero sus pulsaciones comenzaron a subir.

—Déjenme… —susurró —. No me toquen… —pidió en voz baja.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó la voz de un médico mayor.

Sherlock vio como la enfermera iba a acercársele para quitarle la mascarilla de oxígeno y la apartó de él dándole un empujón con la mano derecha.

— ¡NO ME TOQUEN! —gritó desesperado.

Los médicos se apartaron de él, Sherlock se arrancó las vías del brazo izquierdo y se quitó a tirones los parches que estaban conectados a la máquina que medía sus latidos. Subió las piernas a la camilla y se abrazó a ellas fuertemente.

—Señor… —murmuró de nuevo la enfermera que había —. ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó alargando la mano para tocarle el brazo.

—¡NO ME TOQUE! —gritó de nuevo Sherlock.

El médico más mayor les hizo un gesto a los demás para que salieran y luego lo hizo él.

—Dejémosle solo un rato —les dijo —. Su delgadez y que esté lleno de sangre puede deberse a una pelea entre drogadictos. Puede que esté con el mono o con la impotencia de no haber conseguido lo que quería. Volveremos más tarde, cuando se calme.

Las enfermeras se fueron cada una por su parte, pero el médico más joven se quedó allí, mirándole.

El doctor John Watson, un hombre no muy alto, de 28 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules que hacía varios meses que había vuelto del ejército, no creía que su paciente fuera un yonki con el mono.

Tenía un cuerpo esquelético y marcadas ojeras, pero no le dio esa impresión. Se quedó allí, observándole a través de la ventana de la puerta. Intentando averiguar que podía pasarle y como podía atenderle.

Sherlock, en la habitación, seguía abrazado a sus rodillas con toda la fuerza que podía. Había escondido la cabeza en el regazo y movía los labios sin parar, recitando párrafos de libros de física intentando mantener su cerebro ocupado para no rememorar lo que ocurrió. Pero igualmente, los recuerdos se hacían paso entre las páginas de la teoría de cuerdas y eso hacía que sus manos temblaran de la impotencia.

Durante cinco minutos, John estuvo pensando en enfermedades mentales u otros trastornos que pudieran causar ese comportamiento. Esquizofrenia, psicosis, trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, alguna fobia al contacto…

—Bueno —se dijo en voz alta —. Si mi paciente fuera una mujer parecería que… —empezó a decir, de pronto se calló y perdió color.

Ladeó la cabeza intentando aclararlo. Sherlock rechazaba el mero roce de alguien, y estaba temblando. Literalmente. Algo le tendría que haber pasado y las únicas personas que había visto comportase así eran mujeres que luego reconocieron haber sido violadas. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla preguntándose porque el género solía ser un problema a la hora de un diagnóstico como ese.

Tomó un poco de aire antes de adentrarse a la habitación.

Sherlock no había cambiado su posición. Tenía las manos pálidas de la fuerza con la que se las estaba agarrando. John carraspeó con suavidad para que le prestara atención. Sherlock le miró unos segundos y en seguida rehuyó la mirada.

—No deberías de haber tratado así a la enfermera. Están aquí para ayudar —murmuró John.

—Que se joda la enfermera —soltó Sherlock.

—Sí, que se joda. Pero si lo vuelves a hacer el médico te atará a la cama —le respondió John.

—Quizás sea la mejor opción, ¿no?

—No. No creo que la mejor opción sea estar atado, sobretodo dadas tus circunstancias —murmuró John.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y estiró las piernas. Tras apoyar las manos sobre la camilla le miró.

—¿Dadas mi circunstancias? —preguntó escéptico.

—Sí —se limitó a responder John.

Sherlock intentó ver algo en su mirada, ya fuera lástima o superioridad, pero no encontró nada. John le miraba como si Sherlock fuera un paciente más y punto.

—¿Es que acaso sabe que me ha ocurrido? —murmuró Sherlock.

—Sí —respondió de nuevo John.

—Dígalo —pidió Sherlock.

—No es necesario—dijo John con firmeza.

—Dígalo —exigió Sherlock.

—No voy a decirlo —le dijo John sin alterarse —. No voy a decir algo que usted ya sabe.

—Dígalo, ¡vamos! ¡Dígalo! —pidió Sherlock alterado.

—No —dijo John zanjado la cuestión.

—¡DIGA DE UNA VEZ QUE ME HAN VIOLADO! —gritó Sherlock.

Tras esa confesión, hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos. John se limitó a mirarle incapaz de respirar. Sherlock, miró al vacío. Al escucharse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me han violado… —murmuró de nuevo mientras se tumbaba y se ponía de costado —Violado… —dijo intentándoselo creer.

Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y gimió dolorido. No aguantaba más. Había intentado cerrar su coraza tanto como había sido posible pero aquello lo había desestabilizado todo. Y pese a que jamás había mostrado sus sentimientos frente a otra persona, no pudo contenerse. Se abrazó así mismo y continuó llorando. Sus gruesas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas y se perdían por su cuello y John simplemente le miró. Intentó acercarse a él pero Sherlock se encogió y decidió no tocarlo, seguramente necesitara pasar por eso solo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Sherlock se calmó un poco, John se acercó a él. Llevaba una jeringa en su mano izquierda.

—Voy a administrarte anestesia general —le dijo —. Te voy a dormir entero.

Sherlock abrió los ojos.

—No puedes… —dijo con un hilo de voz —. No tengo heridas tan graves para puedas justificar el uso de la anestesia general.

—Lo sé. Pero lo haré igualmente —se limitó a decir John —. Cuando te despiertes estarás en una habitación a solas, tranquilo y curado. Lo único que te pido es que cuando te despiertes no te quites el suero.

Sherlock murmuró algo intangible y extendió un brazo. No sabía que tenía aquel médico pero… Confiaba en él. Le dejaría su vida en sus manos porque le transmitía una confianza que nadie jamás le había dado.

John actuó deprisa, le desinfectó la zona donde le iba a pinchar y luego le inyectó la anestesia. Sherlock le miró unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

John lo tumbó en la camilla, le estiró las piernas y con una gasa le limpió la cara de sangre y lágrimas. Lo conectó de nuevo al monitor que recogía los latidos y la tensión y le puso la transfusión de suero.

Tras colocarle la nariz, le dio unos puntos en el tabique y le puso la mascarilla de oxígeno. Le dio dos puntos en la ceja y luego le sacó sangre para poder analizarla. Debido a que había perdido mucha sangre, John decidió ponerle la sangre que estaba sin empezar.

Por último, se separó de él para alcanzar una bata de enfermo, un cuenco con agua y una esponja jabonosa. Lo dejó a un lado para empezar a desnudarle.

Le quitó la camisa, examinando cada rincón en busca de marcas de pinchazos o de golpes. Suspiró al notar la extrema delgadez, aunque lo cierto es que parecía algo relacionado con su metabolismo que con una posible anorexia.

Continuó quitándole los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Aquí prefirió trabajar de manera rápida. Cogió la esponja jabonosa y le aseó, no le importaba que aquello fuera trabajo de enfermera pero quería que cuando el chico despertara su cuerpo solo oliera a jabón, que no encontrara ningún resto de aquel que lo había usado como si fuera un pañuelo de papel.

En cuanto acabó, le puso la bata de enfermo, lo dejó con suavidad en la otra camilla que había en la habitación para poder trasladar a los enfermos a planta. Metió la cartera del chico y las llaves de su casa en una bolsa de plástico, en otra metió las muestras que había recogido. Tenía que etiquetarlas, llamar a la policía y entregárselas. Salió de la habitación rumbo al ascensor.

—Doctor Watson —llamó el médico mayor al verle salir del box de trauma.

—¿Sí Doctor Pemberton? —preguntó John.

—Es el paciente de antes, ¿a dónde va con él? ¿Por qué está dormido?

—Me vi obligado a sedarle para poder tratarle y dadas sus heridas, voy a ingresarle —le respondió John.

—¿Y quién rellenará los papeles del ingreso?

—Yo, doctor.

—Eso es trabajo de enfermera —le recordó el médico —. O del propio paciente.

John entró con la cama donde dormía Sherlock al ascensor y pulsó la planta cuarta.

—Lo haré yo señor —se limitó a responder John mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Acomodó a Sherlock en la habitación 460 y se quedó sentado a su lado, rellenando los papeles de ingreso. Cuando la bolsa de sangre quedó vacía, John le tomó la temperatura y las pulsaciones. Estables. No era necesaria otra transfusión, así que le cerró la vía con cuidado y le observó durante largos minutos. No era menor de edad así que no tenía por qué llamar a sus familiares. El chico no lo había pedido así que cuando despertara le preguntaría.

Dejó la cartera en un cajón de la mesita de noche, apagó la luz de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Pese a que a Sherlock se le había pasado el efecto de la anestesia, no despertó a lo largo de la noche, ni siquiera a lo largo del día. Estuvo durmiendo 32 horas seguidas. John, preocupado, fue a mirar varias veces si estaba bien, pero parecía que Sherlock llevaba sin dormir meses.

Cuando el detective despertó, intentó averiguar dónde estaba antes de abrir los ojos. En cuanto olió el aire lo supo.

"_Hospital_"

Fue cuando recordó porque estaba allí y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Intentó no preguntarse el porqué de lo que le pasó, ni tan siquiera se molestó en acordarse de todos los rasgos físicos del hombre. No quería pensar en ello.

Una voz, que sonó como un relámpago lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Se irá de aquí inmediatamente y entrará en una clínica de desintoxicación! ¡Así que deme el alta!

Sherlock frunció el ceño molesto.

—Señor, le informo de que no tiene autoridad para llevarse a mi paciente. Él es mayor de edad y no está incapacitado —sonó la voz de John, el médico que le atendió.

—Soy su hermano mayor y exijo que se le dé el alta médica. Sherlock es un drogadicto y usted como médico debería de saber que necesita ayuda inmediatamente.

Oyó al médico suspirar profundamente.

—Señor, su hermano no ha sido ingresado por una sobredosis de estupefacientes. Así que no debe de alterarse. Si sigue hablando así me veré en la obligación de sacarle de la habitación ya que mi paciente necesita descansar.

—No me hable en ese tono doctor. Es mi hermano y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a quedarme —le dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz —. Si no ha sido ingresado por sobredosis, ¿qué le pasó?

El estómago de Sherlock se encogió. No, él no podía saberlo.

—El secreto médico-paciente me impide contárselo —respondió John mientras se acercaba a la cama de joven Holmes.

Mycroft le miró con odio.

—Exijo ver el informe médico.

—Lo siento, pero es información privada del paciente.

—¡DOCTOR WATSON LE EXIJO QUE...! —exclamo Mycroft pero John le interrumpió.

—Señor abandone ahora mismo la habitación. No me obligue a llamar a seguridad y que sea sacado a la fuerza —le dijo, su voz no sonó fuerte pero lo suficientemente autoritaria como para que Mycroft se callara.

Sherlock no escuchó nada más, solo unos pasos alejarse hacia la puerta.

—Valiente gilipollas —murmuró John cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

—Es lo más inteligente que he oído en años —dijo Sherlock en voz alta mientras abría los ojos.

John le miró y enarcó las cejas.

—Disculpe el haberle despertado señor Holmes —le dijo John —. Le informo de que no he llamado a su familia, básicamente ha sido él quien lo ha encontrado.

Sherlock se incorporó un poco.

—Espere —dijo John y el respaldo de la cama para que Sherlock estuviera incorporado.

Sherlock asintió vagamente en señal de agradecimiento.

—¿Puedo auscultarle? —preguntó John sacando el estetoscopio del bolsillo.

—¿Por qué me pide permiso? —preguntó Sherlock —. Es usted el médico.

John no comentó nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio en los oídos. Cuando se acercó a Sherlock para abrirle la bata del pijama este se apartó repentinamente del agarre. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue un acto reflejo al notar las manos de John acercarse.

—Es por eso que le pedí permiso —le dijo John esbozando una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Me permite? Juro no dañarle.

Sherlock le miro confundido. Su sonrisa, de alguna forma le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir seguro, que no sufriría ningún daño. Cogió un poco de aire y se movió de nuevo. Soltó el aire.

—Nunca antes había oído hablarle a alguien así a mi hermano —dijo Sherlock mientras regresaba al centro de la cama.

—Lo lamento. Pero su hermano estaba alterado, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea que le viera. Necesita tranquilidad —dijo acercándose a él con lentitud.

—Se lo agradezco. Mycroft debería aprender que no es el amo del universo.

John le sonrió de nuevo antes de aproximarse hacia él y deshacerle el nudo del camisón que llevaba. Sherlock se tensó y apretó los puños.

—Señor —llamó John quedándose quieto —. ¿Cómo es posible que su hermano le haya encontrado sin que usted le llamara?

Sherlock era consciente de que solo estaba hablándole para relajarle de alguna manera. Pero igualmente contestó.

—Mycroft trabaja para el gobierno —le respondió —. Tiene control del CCV de Londres y se dedica a seguirme por toda la maldita ciudad.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso es por sus problemas de drogas? —preguntó John mientras le bajaba poco a poco el camisón para descubrirle el pecho.

—Probablemente. Y no tengo problemas con las drogas —le dijo.

—Lo sé, pero hemos encontrado algo de cocaína en su organismo —explico John —. No creo que sea un adicto pero he observado que tiene desnutrición.

Sherlock observo su pecho desnudo y suspiro.

—Tiendo a no comer durante días —explico.

John apoyo una mano en el hombro de Sherlock.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto tranquilo.

—A la hora de hacer la digestión mi cuerpo gasta energías que me hacen falta para poder pensar. Soy detective consultor y es obvio que necesito pensar más que comer.

John se mantuvo en silencio y comenzó a auscultarle. Sherlock inspiro y espiro con la intención de relajarse pero estaba demasiado tenso. Apretaba los puños que se estaba clavando las uñas, al parecer cortadas, en la palma de la mano. John no dijo nada, le ausculto y aunque tardo más de lo que normalmente tarda, no le importo. Con ese paciente dedicaría todo el tiempo que estuviera en sus manos.

—Todo correcto —dijo al rato apartando el estetoscopio y ayudándole a ponerse el camisón.

Luego saco una linternita del bolsillo de la bata y le comprobó el estado de sus pupilas. Tras eso, le examinó los puntos de la ceja y los de la nariz.

—¿Le duele la cabeza señor Holmes? —le preguntó.

—Puede llamarme Sherlock. Y el dolor se puede ignorar.

—Eso es que sí. Si tiene el dolor bajo control es buena señal. Es normal que a causa de la pérdida de sangre y los golpes en la cara tenga dolor de cabeza. La desnutrición también los provoca así que si el dolor es leve puedo decir que el suero está haciendo efecto. Igualmente, pediré a una enfermera que te suministre diazepán por vía intravenosa.

—¿Aún necesito el suero? —preguntó Sherlock mientras recorría con la mirada el delgado tubo que iba desde su brazo a una bolsa que se encontraba colgada.

—Sí. En la analítica he comprobado que estás falto de muchas vitaminas, además de la falta de hierro. Estarás con el hasta mañana por la mañana que repita la analítica —explicó el médico con calma.

Sherlock le observo fijamente, llevando sus ojos desde los zapatos hasta el pelo percatándose del pequeño temblor que tenía en el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda. Solo con eso supo todo ha cerca del médico.

—¿Si los resultados son positivos me darán el alta? —pregunto

—Si todo está en orden sí, aunque me gustaría que antes hablara con el psicólogo del hospital.

Sherlock soltó una risita de incredulidad.

—Además, el inspector de policía tiene que hablar con usted —terminó John ignorando la risita.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido.

—No voy hablar con ningún inspector de policía. No tiene derecho a...

—Sherlock, es la política del hospital. Tenemos la obligación de llamar cuanto antes a la policía cuando ocurren estos casos. El inspector llegó ayer pero como aún dormía, pasará a lo largo de esta mañana.

Sherlock gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. John abrió el informe médico y luego se acarició la nuca algo nervioso, sin saber cómo decirlo

—La analítica también me ha informado que no ha contraído ninguna ETS tras... —murmuro John —. Tras el suceso. Igualmente deberá de repetirse las pruebas para el VIH en seis meses.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Le pediré a la enfermera que le ponga el diazepan —le dijo.

Sherlock asintió y observo como el medico se iba. Movió la cama para que se echara hacia atrás. Intentaría descansar un poco más. No necesitaba pensar. No quería recordar lo ocurrido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

_Las manos frías le recorrían el cuerpo y le apretaban con fuerza aquellos lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo. Gruñó dolorido pero rápidamente una mano acabó en su boca. Sherlock apretó los ojos. Intentó apartarse mentalmente de allí, fingir que estaba en otro lugar mucho más agradable pero la lengua de su agresor le lamio la oreja logrando quena unas lágrimas impotentes se deslizaran por sus mejillas. _

—_Sherlock... —susurró una voz a su oído —. Sherlock..._

—Sherlock —le llamó una voz.

El detective abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás. Lestrade, que le había estado moviendo por el hombro para poder despertarlo, se apartó.

—Disculpa, pero te agitabas en sueños... —le dijo el hombre.

Sherlock movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Tu eres el inspector que vino ayer?

Lestrade asintió lentamente mientras sacaba un paquete de pañuelos de papel del bolsillo del pantalón, sacó uno del envoltorio y se lo tendió a Sherlock, cuando este lo cogió Lestrade revisó el reloj y le dio varios golpecitos.

Sherlock se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y arrugó el papel en su mano.

—No te voy a contar nada —le dijo.

Lestrade le miro y torció el gesto.

—Sherlock, deberías de contarme que ocurrió, decirme quien fue. Ese hombre debe de estar en la cárcel por lo que ha hecho y solo tú puedes hacerlo posible —le dijo Greg muy serio.

—Sabes lo que paso. No necesitas mi testimonio.

—Lo necesito si lo quiero llevar a la cárcel Sherlock —le dijo acercándose a su cama.

Sherlock apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Lestrade, llevan meses insultándome, destrozaron la puerta de mi casa, me pegaron y ahora me han violado —dijo Sherlock he hizo una pausa al pronunciar la palabra —. Me imagino que ya me dejarán en paz —terminó al fin.

—Pero Sherlock...

—Pero nada, si me violaron fue porque descubrieron que trabajaba para ti. Creen que voy a delatarlos, ¿en serió crees que no me matarían si descubren que he confesado lo que me pasó?

Lestrade tragó saliva.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Sherlock alzó una mano quitándole importancia y miró hacia el frente. De nuevo se quedó ausente. Esa palabra hacía que sus sentimientos aflorando en él y no podía permitir que salieran de nuevo a la luz.

El inspector se sentó en una de las sillas para acompañantes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Aburrido. Ya que trabajo de manera oficial para Scotland Yard, ¿cuándo podré tener un caso? —preguntó mirándole.

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco...

—No quiero descansar Lestrade. Necesito tener la mente ocupada en algo sino mi cerebro podría pudrirse con los recuerdos. No puedo permitir eso.

Lestrade se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ayer encontramos el cadáver de un hombre de 22 años en su casa. El olor a putrefacción alerto a los vecinos. Llevaba una semana muerto.

—¿Asesinato o suicido? —pregunto Sherlock interesado.

—Al principio creímos que era suicidio ya que tenía cortes en las muñecas pero no hemos encontrado ningún arma blanca. Además en la autopsia se demostró que los cortes eran superficiales.

—Si no le han disparado otra causa posible puede ser envenenamiento.

Lestrade se encogió de hombros.

—En el primer análisis de tóxicos no hemos encontrado nada pero pedí un segundo con una amplitud en los venenos. Anderson, uno de nuestros forenses, está analizando diferentes órganos para ver si lo puede ver por su coloración.

—No conozco a ese Anderson, ¿es bueno?

—Es útil —le dijo Lestrade.

—Entonces será un idiota…

—Sherlock, será tu compañero en muchos casos por favor, no le faltes el respeto —le regañó Lestrade.

—En cuanto el doctor Watson me dé permiso te ayudare con ello —le dijo.

—Descansa. Es lo primordial —dijo Greg —. Luego podrás ayudarme...

—Mi hermano no le ayudara en ningún caso más Inspector Lestrade —dijo Mycroft mientras entraba en la puerta.

Lestrade lo observo con las cejas alzadas. El hombre era alto, unos cuantos centímetros más que Sherlock. Iba vestido con un traje de tres piezas con corbata y de su mano derecha llevaba un paraguas.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunto Lestrade poniéndose de pie.

—El detective que le ayuda es mi hermano pequeño y es evidente que, dado lo ocurrido, es algo peligroso. Debe de saber que no volverá a colaborar con usted.

—Ah, usted es Mycroft Holmes —dijo Lestrade poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano derecha —. Me llamo Greg.

—Sé cómo se llama —dijo Mycroft pasando de largo la mano del detective y acercándose a la cama de Sherlock.

—Lárgate Mycroft, no quiero una niñera —le dijo Sherlock cogiendo la sábana para taparse un poco.

—Te comportas como un crío, claro que necesitas una niñera —dijo Mycroft poniéndose a los pies de la cama.

—¿Por qué no te vas Mycroft? —sugirió Sherlock.

—Quiero que me informes de lo que te ha dicho el médico. Además, quiero asegurarme que la policía de Scotland Yard toma cartas en el asunto y encarcela a quien hizo esto.

Sherlock se rió amargamente.

—Su hermano no quiere denunciar lo ocurrido y... —empezó Lestrade.

—Creí que eras más inteligente Sherlock —le interrumpió Mycroft —. ¿No eres el tipo de persona que quiere encerrar a los criminales?

Sherlock cada vez estaba más pálido, miraba a Mycroft con amargura, deseando que se fuera.

—Señor, creo que debería dejarle descansar —pidió Lestrade lanzándole una significativa mirada.

Mycroft le miro de reojo.

—Descansa Sherlock —le dijo, aunque su tono sonaba irónico.

El detective se incorporó hasta quedar completamente sentado, observó cómo su hermano y el inspector salían de la habitación. Salió de la cama y fue al baño. Una vez fuera, Mycroft acorraló a Lestrade contra la pared.

—Espero que le convenza para tener una declaración decente de los sucesos y una descripción del sospechoso —le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos —. Y espero que todos sus efectivos estén trabajando en ello.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero era evidente que estaba usando un tono amenazador y Lestrade, se dio cuenta de ello.

—Señor Holmes, si su hermano no quiere poner una denuncia no puedo obligarle a ello —respondió el inspector.

—Invéntesela —le ordenó Mycroft.

—En absoluto. No sé cómo ocurrieron los hechos realmente y eso podría causar problemas a su hermano. Por otra parte, debería saber que esta clase de víctimas son reacias a declarar al principio. Las muestras que tomaron permanecerán guardadas bajo llave en el laboratorio hasta el momento en el que se puedan analizar.

Mycroft movió su paraguas lentamente en círculos.

—Siempre he creído que Sherlock hace este tipo de cosas porque le gusta ponerse en peligro. Irse a vivir a un barrio peligroso, trabajar con la policía, consumir drogas... Y luego está su manera de analizar todo cuanto le rodea. En el fondo, solo quiere llamar la atención —confesó.

—¿A caso cree que su hermano disfruta al no querer declarar?

Mycroft alzo la vista y le miro significativamente.

—Es una suposición razonable.

Lestrade se pasó una mano por la barbilla mientras sonreía con incredulidad.

—Debo hablar con el médico asignado al caso de Sherlock, si me disculpa señor Holmes —le dijo antes de salir de allí.

Cuando Mycroft entro de nuevo en la habitación, encontró a Sherlock de pie mirando por la ventana mientras agarraba el gotero.

—Informaré a padre de esto —dijo Mycroft.

—Vale —respondió Sherlock.

—Y a madre.

—Vale.

—Espero que ambos te hagan entrar en razón. Y que ahora, después de lo que te ha pasado, te busques un empleo decente.

—Está bien Mycroft —le dijo Sherlock harto, deseando que se fuera.

El político negó desesperado con la cabeza y se fue sin tan siquiera despedirse. Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra la ventana. Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras dejaba que una lágrima viaja por su mejilla. Odiaba ser un maldito ser humano corriente.

Al rato, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sherlock se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró. Se volvió para ver como entraba Lestrade con un paquete en las manos y dos cafés en la otra.

—Le pregunté al médico si podías comer, me dijo que era propio así que he preferido traerte dulces y un café —le dijo.

Sherlock se sentó sobre la camilla, a un lado del colchón para quedar frente a la ventana. Lestrade puso los dulces sobre la cama, a la derecha de Sherlock y se sentó al lado.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Sherlock.

—Me da igual —dijo Lestrade sosteniendo el café de Sherlock hasta que este lo agarró —. Contra antes recuperes los nutrientes que te faltan, antes te irás. Y al fin de cuentas es lo que quieres.

Sherlock cogió el café y le dio un sorbo.

—Tu mujer te ha echado de casa, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Oh por Dios, cállate —pidió Lestrade.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Te envió los papeles del divorcio? —preguntó.

—Está en ello. Tengo que buscarme un abogado que haga que no le tenga que pasar la manutención a la niña. La adoro, sí, pero no quiero que mi mujer se aproveche demasiado —explicó cogiendo un dulce de la caja y pegándole un mordisco.

Sherlock le dio un sorbo al café. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Era curioso que Lestrade hubiera captado tan rápido cuál era su café favorito.

—Si no me hubieras pagado la fianza tendrías más dinero —le dijo.

Lestrade se quedó paralizado unos segundos, luego suspiró.

—Eres un sabiondo —le dijo.

Sherlock se echó a reír.

—Gracias, supongo —le dijo sonriente.

Lestrade le dio un largo sorbo al café tras terminarse el segundo dulce y suspiró.

—Dentro de una semana recibirás clases de defensa personal por parte del hombre que entrena a los policías. Dos horas todos los días de lunes a viernes —le dijo Greg —. Si quieres, claro.

—¿Y quién las va a pagar? —preguntó Sherlock en tono burlón.

—Nadie. Me debe un favor, he llamado al chico y me ha dicho que no tiene ningún problema en ello. Así que el lunes de la semana que viene empiezas —le dijo Greg.

Sherlock agarró el vaso de café con ambas manos y lo miró. Suspiró sin querer. Lestrade le miró y alzó el brazo izquierdo algo dubitativo. Sherlock, al verlo, se acercó a él un poco y Lestrade apoyó el brazo sobre los hombros del detective.

Apretó el hombro izquierdo con suavidad y Sherlock se acercó más a él. Dejó el café en la mesita de noche y rodeó con los brazos el torso de Lestrade, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y la bajó para que no le viera.

Greg le miró sorprendido aunque no comentó nada al respecto. Le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sherlock.

El detective se tensó unos segundos al verse rodeado, suspiró lentamente y apretó el oído contra el pecho de Lestrade para escuchar los sonidos relajantes de su corazón. Cerró los ojos.

Tenía ese recuerdo en su mente, esa sensación de sentirse protegido bajo los brazos de alguien. Su padre lo había hecho muchas veces cuando había vuelto llorando del colegio porque los niños se metían con él y le insultaban solo por ser diferente a los demás. Y Lestrade le estaba dando esa protección que jamás pensó que echaría de menos.

Greg acarició la cabeza de Sherlock con cariño al igual que su espalda. Al rato, Sherlock se separó y miró a Lestrade completamente avergonzado.

—¿Mejor? —murmuró Greg algo inseguro de romper el momento con esa palabra.

Sherlock asintió vagamente y cogió de nuevo su café.

—Serías un buen padre… —susurró en voz baja antes de darle un sorbo al vaso.

Lestrade miró a otro lado y sonrió.

—Ahora puedo ir a la comisaría y traerte los papeles del caso —le dijo Greg para evitar la incomodidad.

—Cuanto antes mejor, te lo agradecería —dijo Sherlock comiéndose un dulce.

—Debería de pasar por la pastelería y contarle a la Señora Hudson que no podrás trabajar —le dijo Lestrade —. Le diré que fui a buscarte y que estas con fiebre —le dijo.

—Será mejor. Si le dices la verdad todo será muy incómodo —murmuró Sherlock.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Greg levantándose la cama —. ¿Has acabado? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió, se terminó el café y se comió el último dulce. Se pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior para quitarse una pequeña mancha y luego se lamió el dedo. Lestrade cogió ambos vasos y la caja donde había estado la comida y lo tiró todo a la papelera de la habitación. Luego se ajustó la chaqueta.

—Bien —le dijo Greg —. Más tarde te veo, ¿sí?

Sherlock se puso de pie y le siguió.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el detective.

—Voy a dar un paseo —dijo Sherlock asegurándose que la bata de enfermo no le dejaba el culo al aire —. Acabaré hecho un vegetal como siga encerrado ahí —dijo.

Lestrade sonrió de medio lado.

—Bien. Te veo más tarde entonces —le dijo tirando por el lado izquierdo del pasillo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

Sherlock le observó irse hasta que dobló la esquina y fue cuando tiró por el lado derecho. Llevaba consigo el porta suero y básicamente lo usaba de apoyo. Le dolía la espalda de estar en la misma posición y tenía una sensación de mareo. Probablemente del analgésico y el dolor en general del golpe.

Cuando llegó al ascensor, examinó la placa que había sobre él que informaba de todas las plantas. Las memorizó y entró en el elevador cuando sus puertas se abrieron y apretó el botón de la planta sexta.

Se apoyó contra la pared y se revolvió el pelo. Saliera cuando saliera del hospital, necesitaría ropa limpia y para eso tenía que llamar a Mycroft… Aunque siempre podría pedírselo a Lestrade, total, seguro que no le importaría llegarse. Tenía un arma.

Cuando llegó a la planta, salió del ascensor y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo. Una vez allí, miró el cartel superior y se dirigió hacia la izquierda. En aquel pasillo había dos enormes cristales que dejaban ver el área de neonatos.

La habitación estaba repleta de bebés de varias razas y géneros cada uno en pequeñas cunas de metacrilato. Sherlock se acercó al cristal cuanto pudo y apoyó la mano derecha sobre él.

Sonrió.

Era a los únicos humanos que no podía analizar. Y eso le causaba una confusión bastante agradable.

Algunos bebés lloraban nerviosos, otros miraban ambos lados del cristal como si se preguntaran que hacían allí. Uno de ellos, una niña blanca como la nieve, de escaso pelo rubio y con los ojos azules le miró. Sherlock sonrió demedio lado y golpeó el cristal con el dedo índice.

La niña abrió la boca en una pequeña sonrisa lo que provocó que su chupete se cayera, aunque no se inmutó. Siguió mirando a Sherlock hasta que se quedó dormida.

El detective se fue media hora después con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Sería eso de lo que hablaban el resto de la gente? ¿El instinto paternal? ¿Reloj biológico? Sea lo que fuere. No.

Hasta que no encontrara un entorno decente y una estabilidad digna jamás entraría en ese juego.

Estuvo media hora más dando vueltas por el hospital. Incluso se coló en la sala de los médicos y tomó prestada una de las botellas de agua que había en una caja de embalaje junto a muchas otras.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, pensó que lo mejor sería volverse y llegar otro día.

Su hermano Mycroft estaba de pie, en el centro de la habitación mirando hacia la puerta. Su madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había al lado de la cama, su padre estaba sentado en la otra.

Sherlock tragó saliva fuertemente y se quedó agarrando el pomo.

Su padre fue el primero en que se levantó. El hombre, era igual de alto que Mycroft y tenía su misma forma física, aunque la nariz, los ojos y los labios eran los de Sherlock. Iba implacablemente vestido con un traje de tres piezas de color gris y un maletín de color negro con sus siglas bordadas en dorado.

—Sherlock —dijo, y su voz sonó grave y autoritaria.

El detective suspiró pesadamente, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí. Se movió hasta llegar hasta la cama donde se tumbó y se tapó con la sábana intentando crear su propio escudo protector.

—Hijo —dijo su madre y le tanteó el hombro —. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

Sherlock lanzó una mirada de odio a su hermano mayor antes de responder.

—Bien madre. Me encuentro estupendamente —dijo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Dando un paseo. Me aburría aquí dentro —se limitó Sherlock a responder.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te ha dicho el médico? —preguntó de nuevo Mycroft acercándose a la cama.

Ni su madre ni su padre sabían que decir.

—Nada importante. Que me hará unos análisis para ver que ya no estoy desnutrido —explicó Sherlock mirándole fijamente.

Su madre se aclaró la voz y Sherlock la miro.

—Sherlock —dijo —. Me gustaría que…

—No pienso hablar con la policía madre. Me encuentro bien y no ha pasado nada grave así que este suceso quedará olvidado en cuanto me den el alta. ¿Entendido? —dijo en voz alta y dirigiendo la vista a los tres miembros de su familia.

Ninguno le respondió de ninguna forma así que Sherlock se lo tomó el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa.

Mycroft miró a su madre y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de allí dejando a Eagan y a Sherlock juntos.

—¿Qué me quieres decir que no eres capaz, padre? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole.

El hombre cogió aire.

—Has vivido en Down Park todo este tiempo —le dijo —. Has estado trabajando de camarero en una pequeña cafetería, tan agredido físicamente como mínimo una vez y estoy seguro de que lo habrán hecho verbalmente muchas más. Hace dos días, te violaron. Probablemente alguien que quería que mantuvieras la boca cerrada porque te estabas juntando con la policía pese a vivir en un sitio donde la policía no es bien recibida.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto padre? —preguntó Sherlock que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños.

—Lo que quiero decir es que puedes volver a casa —dijo.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó algo confundido.

Eagan agitó la cabeza con suavidad.

—Repito. Puedes volver a casa. No importa lo que quieras ser. No apruebo la idea de dejar la universidad pero si tu deseo es convertirte en un _detective consultor _—dijo rotando los ojos —. No me queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Pero regresa a casa, porque si sigues allí acabarás muerto. No quiero tener un hijo muerto por una cabezonada de su padre.

Sherlock se quedó completamente en silencio sin apartar la vista de él. ¿Sonaba a disculpa? ¿Su padre se estaba disculpando? Al menos sonaba como una disculpa.

—No —respondió.

Eagan abrió los ojos.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó.

—No voy a regresar a casa —le dijo.

—Pero Sherlock, podrías…

—Morir. Lo sé. Pero no voy a volver. Acepto tus disculpas, porque eso es lo que has intentado hacer, pero no regresaré a casa. La policía de Scotland Yard aceptó mi ayuda. El jefe de policía me ha dicho personalmente que contratarán mis servicios siempre que lo necesiten y dado que la policía suele estar casi siempre perdida tendré trabajo. Ganaré más que antes y podré ir a vivir a otro lugar. Así que no, tampoco aceptaré un cheque de tu parte.

El señor Holmes le miró fijamente.

—¿Es tu última respuesta? —dijo, y su voz sonó peligrosa.

—Con esto no estoy dando de lado la familia padre, simplemente quiero seguir mi camino a mi manera.

—Así que quieres ser como yo. Alcanzar tu imperio poco a poco aunque no comas durante semanas porque estás ahorrando.

Sherlock asintió.

—Si padre. Quiero que mi nombre sea conocido porque yo mismo lo di a conocer no porque sea tu hijo.

Eagan alzó la mano hacia Sherlock.

—Tienes mi bendición entonces —le dijo.

Sherlock miró la mano antes de estrechársela. Podría haberle dicho que nunca necesitó su bendición pero prefirió obviar el comentario para no iniciar una nueva discusión.

El detective se quedó completamente en silencio mientras su padre se movía por la habitación. Mycroft y la señora Holmes entraron poco después.

—¿Lo habéis arreglado? —preguntó la mujer.

Sherlock dio una cabezada.

—No volveré a casa. Pero sí, lo hemos arreglado —dijo Sherlock.

La mujer suspiró profundamente.

—Pero Sherlock…

Sherlock abrió la boca para replicar pero otra persona entró en la habitación.

—Hola, Doctor Watson —saludó Mycroft con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, Señor Holmes —dijo el médico, llevaba una bandeja con varios accesorios médicos en ella —. ¿Pueden salir de la habitación? Me gustaría hablar con mi paciente.

Mycroft abrió la boca para replicar pero al ver como su padre salía de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra decidió seguirle completamente en silencio. Cuando los tres Holmes abandonaron la habitación John se acercó a la cama de Sherlock y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

—Te haré el análisis, si los resultados son los adecuados puedo darte el alta —le dijo John.

Sherlock asintió y sonrió.

—¿Hablarás con el psicólogo? —preguntó John mientras le hacía un torniquete en el brazo derecho.

—No tengo nada que hablar con el psicólogo —murmuró Sherlock mirando las manos de John.

—Te podría ayudar… —sugirió John.

—No necesito ayuda de un psicólogo. Conozco todas las técnicas que usará así que no me hace falta —dijo Sherlock.

John suspiró profundamente y se colocó el guante de látex en la mano izquierda. Cuando fue a ponerse el de la derecha su teléfono móvil sonó. John rotó los ojos y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo derecho con la mano que aún lo tenía libre. Suspiró nuevamente y sin cogerlo lo metió de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Perdón —se disculpó John mientras se ponía el otro guante.

—Puede cogerlo si quiere —le dijo Sherlock —. No tengo prisa.

—La persona que llama tampoco necesita que le coja el teléfono así que no lo cogeré —respondió John algo mal humorado mientras preparaba la aguja.

Sherlock enarcó la ceja.

—¿Alguna ex novia? —preguntó.

—No —respondió John, acarició con los dedos de la mano izquierda las venas del brazo de Sherlock, cuando vio la más dilatada introdujo la aguja con delicadeza y comenzó a sacarle sangre.

El sonido del teléfono de John llenó el aire una vez más pero el médico lo ignoró completamente.

—El inspector Lestrade me ha dicho que comió dulces y se bebió un café —dijo hablando por encima del sonido del teléfono —. Probablemente cene aquí, así que le pedí al inspector que se encargue de traer una cena con altas calorías.

—Lestrade no tiene por qué ser mi niñera —le dijo Sherlock.

—La comida del hospital es una bazofia, dudo que vaya a comérsela y dado que necesita nutrientes he pensado que el inspector Lestrade es una buena ayuda para obtenerlos.

—Está teniendo muchas consideraciones para un simple enfermo —le dijo Sherlock.

John terminó de sacarle sangre, tras retirar la aguja le puso un trozo de algodón que sujetó con algo de esparadrapo.

—Es mi paciente, no es un simple enfermo —le dijo John mientras etiquetaba los tres tubos de sangre.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza.

—Bien. Volveré cuando los resultados estén listos.

—Y traiga el alta —pidió Sherlock.

El médico le miró antes de sonreír. Un calor agradable invadió el cuerpo de Sherlock, casi curativo.

—Si todo está en orden, no se preocupe que lo haré Señor Holmes —le dijo sin perder la sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Sherlock se acomodó contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

—Sherlock —dijo la voz de Mycroft.

—¿Uh? —murmuró el detective.

—Si te dan el alta necesitarás ropa, puedo traértela —le dijo Mycroft.

—Probablemente mandes a alguien, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft bufó y salió de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Una hora más tarde, notó como alguien le movía el hombro. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró a Lestrade mirándole.

—¿Estabas dormido? —preguntó el inspector alzando una ceja.

—Encerrado en mi palacio mental —explicó el detective mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Palacio mental? —preguntó Greg confuso.

—No importa. ¿Has traído los archivos del caso que me dijiste? —preguntó.

—Ajá. Además de una bolsa con ropa tuya, tu hermano me hizo una barricada con su coche al salir de comisaría y fuimos a tu casa a por ella.

—Te quería interrogar —confirmó Sherlock mientras abría una de las carpetas de informes.

—Más bien ofrecerme dinero a cambio de que le cuente que haces y donde estás —comentó Greg mientras dejaba sobre una de las sillas la pequeña mochila con ropa de Sherlock.

—Habrás aceptado —dijo Sherlock.

—No, gracias. No pienso ser tu sombra —dijo Greg.

Sherlock se rió divertido mientras pasaba las páginas que habían redactado para el caso.

—Lo que me imaginaba —dijo Sherlock en voz alta.

—¿Ya tienes la solución? —preguntó Greg mientras revisaba las fotos.

—Sí. Pero no lo decía por eso.

—¿Entonces…?

—Tenía razón, ese Anderson es un idiota —confirmó Sherlock cerrando la carpeta y quitándole a Lestrade la que tenía en sus manos —. Todas las deducciones que ha hecho están mal, si la composición de los venenos es esta es imposible que pudiera matar a una persona de su peso.

—¿Y que lo mató entonces? —preguntó Greg.

Sherlock rió.

—Las medicinas que había estado tomando para la depresión fue lo que hizo que los riñones y el hígado le fallaran y no pudiera procesar el veneno.

—¿No buscaban matarlo?

—No. El veneno era vegetal, podría haberle provocado un sarpullido y una hinchazón que le hubiera durado varias semanas. Puede que sea una venganza de la ex novia, yo la arrestaría.

Lestrade agitó la cabeza y rió.

—Eres un maldito genio —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Y ahora llama para que detengan a esa mujer antes de que huya del país —le ordenó.

Lestrade salió con el móvil en mano he hizo la llamada, entró cinco minutos más tarde.

—Irán a por ella cuanto antes. Gracias de nuevo —le dijo Lestrade.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías de darme casos más difíciles. Estos me aburren —dijo.

—Ya surgirán. Pero intenta no poner tanto entusiasmo en ellos o la gente pensaría mal —le advirtió el policía.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza molesto, aunque no contestó. Eso era justo lo que le decía su hermano. Que dejara de mostrar entusiasmo por los tan cruentos asesinatos que salían en los periódicos. Que podía traerle problemas.

Aunque Sherlock nunca lo vio así. Siempre vio estimulante un enigma difícil, sea cual fuera el tipo de enigma.

—Si te quedas aquí serás lo que Mycroft quería, una niñera —le dijo Sherlock a Lestrade, que se había sentado en el sillón de al lado de la cama y examinaba unos papeles que, según el criterio de Sherlock, deberían de ser cosas del divorcio.

—Para como están las cosas en mi casa casi que prefiero quedarme aquí. Al menos mi móvil dejará de sonar con gritos y amenazas sobre la supervivencia de mi ropa interior y mis camisas.

—Vamos, que tu futura ex mujer te tiene cogido por los huevos —dijo Sherlock.

—Exacto —murmuró el hombre mientras pasaba las páginas de lo que estaba leyendo.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio. Sherlock se levantó y caminaba por la habitación. Greg ni se molestó en levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía. Una hora más tarde, el doctor Watson entró en la habitación mientras firmaba unos papeles.

—¿Me puedo ir? —preguntó inmediatamente Sherlock.

El médico alzó la vista de sus papeles y le miró.

—Las vitaminas y el hierro siguen siendo bajo pero están en el mínimo. Si promete comer más a partir de ahora puede irse.

Sherlock se quitó la aguja que le suministraba suero con sumo cuidado y tras coger su bolsa con la ropa se metió inmediatamente en el baño.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó John confuso a Lestrade.

—Es bastante inquieto —le dijo el inspector encogiéndose de hombros.

El médico negó con la cabeza mientras firmaba una receta. Luego apuntó algo en un papel. Cuando Sherlock salió del baño, vestido con un pantalón vaquero oscuro cuyos bajos estaban rotos, una camiseta gris y una sudadera a medio abrochar de color negra, John le extendió varios papeles.

—El alta, una receta de un antibiótico y el nombre y número de teléfono de nuestro psicólogo. Por si cambias de idea —le dijo John.

Sherlock los cogió y se los guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

—No pienso llamarle —le aseguró.

—Solo guárdalo. Por si acaso —pidió el médico mirándole.

Sherlock asintió lentamente.

—Los puntos de la ceja y de la nariz se lo pueden quitar en su centro de salud más cercano. Lléguese dentro de tres días —le dijo John —. Recuerde que la prueba del VIH tendrá que repetírsela en seis meses. Y… —dijo y echó manos al bolsillo de su camisa —. Esta es mi tarjeta, si necesita algo: llámeme.

Sherlock la puso a la altura de sus ojos y tras leerla se la guardó en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros. Luego extendió la mano.

—Gracias por todo, Doctor Watson —le dijo Sherlock.

El hombre le sonrió de nuevo y le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

—No hay porque señor Holmes. Y por favor, coma —le pidió.

Sherlock se rió y tras devolverle la sonrisa salió de la habitación. Greg también se despidió del médico y salió tras Sherlock. Cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital, el detective se ajustó la chaqueta. Observó la calle y suspiró.

—Bueno. Me iré a mi casa —dijo.

—Es hora de cenar, vamos te invito a un tailandés —le dijo Greg.

—Estoy harto de que me invites. No me gusta mendigar —gruñó Sherlock.

—Piensa que cuando tú ganes dinero me puedes invitar a mí y punto.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza y le siguió andando hasta el tailandés. Cuando terminaron de comer, Sherlock se dirigió a su casa. Lestrade insistió en acompañarlo hasta la puerta pero Sherlock declinó la oferta. Si lo veían por allí eso no le traería nada bueno.

Subió las escaleras hacia su piso lo más lentamente que pudo, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que alertara a sus vecinos.

"_Espera. ¿Es que tienes miedo?_" preguntó una voz dentro de él.

Sherlock ignoró la voz y subió hasta su planta, cuando quedó frente a su puerta y alzó las cejas sorprendido. La puerta de su piso, que había tenido pintadas y diferentes arañazos durante meses, estaba completamente nueva. Sherlock apoyó una mano sobre la madera y la acarició.

No. No la habían restaurado. Literalmente habían cambiado la puerta por una nueva que era exactamente igual que la anterior. Soltó un bufido. Probablemente hubiera sido Mycroft que, al ir con Lestrade a por su ropa, la había visto y la había mandado cambiar.

Entró en su casa y cerró con llave tras él. ¿Debería de sentirse agradecido?

—Probablemente —murmuró para sí mientras se metía en su habitación.

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo, la señora Hudson le recibió con sendos besos en las mejillas.

—¿Estás mejor, querido? —preguntó —. ¿Te has repuesto completamente de la fiebre?

Sherlock sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Unos cuantos medicamentos, una manta más para poder dormir y todo ha ido como la seda —le dijo.

La señora Hudson sonrió le dejó pasar por detrás del mostrador.

—Deberías de tener un teléfono —le dijo en voz alta —. Dado en el barrio en el que vives me esperé lo peor…

—Cuando pueda costearme un teléfono no le quepa duda de que lo tendré.

—Bueno, quizás dentro de poco puedas —le dijo la mujer.

Sherlock alzó la vista.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó

La mujer le sonrió y se acercó a él. Le revolvió los rizos.

—Greg me lo contó. Trabajarás con la policía de Scotland Yard y te pagarán por ello. Enhorabuena Sherlock —le dijo sin perder esa sonrisa.

—Oh. Yo debí de haberla avisado que… —murmuró Sherlock.

La mujer rió.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte Sherlock. Trabajar para Scotland Yard es tu sueño y estoy muy orgullosa de que lo hayas conseguido. Aunque espero que no te olvides de mí, ¿vendrás a visitarme cuando dejes de trabajar para mí?

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Vendré a desayunar todas las mañanas —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No sueles desayunar —le dijo la mujer divertida.

—Bueno, por usted haré el esfuerzo.

La mujer sonrió, cogió a Sherlock de ambos lados del rostro y le depositó en un beso en la frente.

—Eres un cielo, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Gracias señora Hudson —le dijo.

—De nada, querido. Y ten cuidado. Eres demasiado guapo para recibir tantos golpes en la cara, que me lo dijo Greg.

—Me cuidaré, no se preocupe por eso, señora Hudson.

Poco después comenzó a llegar la clientela así que ambos se pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad. La cafetería estaba más llena de costumbre y, pese a que a Sherlock eso le alarmaba, prefirió no preguntar. Greg fue a buscarle al día siguiente al trabajo para darle unos informes sobre un robo que el joven no tardó en resolver.

Parecía que todo, poco a poco, volvía a la normalidad.

El lunes, en su descanso para la comida, fue hacia el ambulatorio que se encontraba a 300 metros de su casa a quitarse los puntos. Pasó al lado del edificio donde vivía arrastrando los pies, concentrado en su respiración.

Respiración que no había podido controlar con normalidad desde que había regresado.

—Oh. Pero si está aquí —dijo una voz a su espalda.

A Sherlock se le heló la sangre pero no paró de andar. Siguió avanzando más rápido. Una mano, por desgracia ya conocida, le aferró el hombro.

—Ey… No corras pequeño —dijo el hombre y apoyó a Sherlock sobre el muro del edificio, se colocó en frente y sonrió —. ¿No me saludas?

Sherlock le miró fijamente, en silencio. No era capaz de hablar. El hombre acarició el rostro de Sherlock con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Aprendiste la lección? —le preguntó —. ¿Dejarás de trabajar para la policía?

Sherlock apretó los labios.

—Contéstame cuando te pregunto —exigió el hombre aferrándole la barbilla con la mano.

Sherlock abrió la boca para intentar responder algo pero no les salieron las palabras. Notó como la mano izquierda del hombre bajaba por su torso y apretaba su entrepierna. Sherlock se echó hacia atrás intentando escapar.

—No necesitarás que te de otra lección, ¿verdad? —le preguntó acercando su rostro al de Sherlock.

Acercó sus labios a los del muchacho y le mordió el labio inferior..

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —preguntó alguien a su lado.

El hombre se separó inmediatamente de Sherlock, aunque no le soltó el hombro. El detective miró a la persona que le había interrumpido —salvado más bien— y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Lárguese, señor —le pidió el hombre que seguía aferrando a Sherlock por el hombro.

—No —dijo el doctor Watson —. Creo que estabas apunto de hacer algo que por supuesto él no quiere. Así que no, no me voy a ir hasta que lo dejes en paz —le dijo John.

—Le repito que se largue si no quiere resultar herido.

John se rió, cosa que dejó a Sherlock un poco sorprendido.

—No me vas a intimidar. Y no me iré hasta que te largues y le dejes en paz. Es así de simple. Tú te vas por tu camino y yo por el mío —le dijo con voz autoritaria.

El hombre se separó de Sherlock y fue hacia John. Se detuvo a unos milímetros y le miró fijamente con odio mientras se crujía los nudillos. John ni siquiera parpadeó, le mantuvo la mirada hasta que, resignado, el hombre se apartó.

—Ya te pillaré, ya —le dijo el hombre a Sherlock antes de echar andar hacia el otro lado y desaparecer al volver la esquina.

Sherlock se quedó apoyado contra la pared intentando recuperar el aire. Frotó fuertemente la manga de su abrigo contra sus labios.

—Vamos, te quitaré los puntos yo mismo —le dijo John amablemente.

Sherlock le miró y agitó la cabeza.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Trabajo como voluntario en los ambulatorios. Dando charlas de sexo a los jóvenes —le explicó John —. Veo que fue el quien…

Sherlock asintió y comenzó a andar hacia el ambulatorio, John le siguió.

—Tienes que dejar este barrio… Seguirás trabajando con el inspector Lestrade y te volverá a ocurrir… O peor, te matarán —le dijo John.

—¿Se crees que no lo sé? —dijo Sherlock —. Pero me aguanto porque no puedo tener nada mejor. Estaré en ese piso hasta que el sueldo que me den como detective consultor sirva para pagarme otro apartamento en otro lugar.

—¿Te interesa un apartamento en el 221 de Baker Street? —preguntó John metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿A caso no has oído lo que te acabo de decir? —preguntó Sherlock —. Esa zona es cara y no puedo pagarme un piso ahí.

John le miró.

—Yo vivo allí y necesito un compañero de piso. Me cuesta un poco llegar a final de mes —le dijo —. Podrías instalarte conmigo. Es una casa grande, dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina amplia y el salón tiene chimenea.

—¿Ofreces a un desconocido un lugar en tu casa? —preguntó el detective.

—Eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, trabajas para la policía y la policía confía en ti como para dejarte investigar en casos sin rechistar. No creo que seas una mala persona. Tú necesitas salir de este barrio y yo necesito a alguien con quien compartir gastos. Podrías considerarlo.

Sherlock le observó unos segundos antes de mirar el suelo. Las orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

—Yo…

—Mira, puedes venir. Ver el piso y si te interesa puedes trasladarte hoy mismo. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó John.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Me parece bien… —murmuró en voz baja.

John sonrió de medio lado y siguió el camino hacia el ambulatorio. Cuando llegaron. Fueron a una consulta donde John le retiró los puntos. Luego, Sherlock le esperó que John diera su charla y ambos salieron juntos del lugar. Cogieron el autobús, cerca de la casa de Sherlock había una parada, y se bajaron en Baker Street.

Sherlock le seguía en silencio, observando a cada persona de la calle. Sonrió.

John abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. Luego le dejó paso a Sherlock.

El detective examinó la zona.

El salón era una estancia grande, con una mesa grande llena de papeles colocada entre las dos ventanas. Había un portátil puesto sobre un montón de libros. A la izquierda había una pared con varias estanterías. Uno de esos estantes tenía una televisión plana de más de 20 pulgadas. Justo sobre la chimenea había un espejo.

Frente a esta, había dos sillones, uno era rojo y el otro negro, de formas diferentes. A su derecha había un sofá de tres plazas y justo frente a él una pequeña mesa de madera.

John no mentía cuando decía que la cocina era grande. Toda la pared de la derecha y la de enfrente estaba llena de electrodomésticos, en el centro había una enorme mesa con varios taburetes. Estaba ocupada por un sándwich a medio acabar y enciclopedias médicas.

—Perdón por el desorden —murmuró John.

—No importa —dijo Sherlock maravillado mientras echaba un ojo por la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿le gustaría ser mi compañero de piso? —preguntó John mientras se agarraba las manos.

Sherlock dio una última mirada por el salón y se acercó a John. Extendió su mano derecha.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Antes de nada agradecer a todos y a todas el que lo hayáis leído y comentado, de verdad es algo que agradezco muchísimo pues así los ánimos suben y sigues actualizando porque crees que de verdad merece la pena.**

**Este fic no acaba aquí, habrá una segunda parte pero no sé cuándo se subirá. Espero que, cuando esté, estéis vosotros/as para disfrutarlo de nuevo tanto como hayáis disfrutado este. De nuevo gracias y, ¡hacedme saber si os gustó o no!**

**Muchas Gracias sobre todo a Lurhien por haberme corregido el fic, a Deadloss por animarme cuando no me encontraba cómoda subiéndolo y a las que os gustó el final :)**

**PS: Para los locos intrépidos decir que este fic ya estaba escrito antes de subirlo así que el final estaba programado desde Diciembre… **

**I_am_Momo**


End file.
